


Papeles de colores

by Choi_Lee



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, High School, M/M, Teen Romance, teenage fools in love, the 2min being cute
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choi_Lee/pseuds/Choi_Lee
Summary: Pequeños papeles de colores habían empezado a llegar el casillero de MinHo.Cada uno de estos diciendo una frase distinta. Todos los días había una sin falta.MinHo quiere saber quién es esa persona que hace que sus mejillas se sonrojen cada mañana.🌱 TaeHo.🌱 Comedia, Romance, Juvenil, Recuentos de la vida.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin





	1. ¿Admirador secreto?

Se acomodó las gafas frente al espejo, observando como aquellos rulos rebeldes querían apoderarse de su cabellera a toda costa, la verdad es que no le gustaba y hacía todo lo posible para que estos se fueron, pero su madre le decía que el cabello era así ya menos que lo alisara no se irían. Pero él no quería perder el tiempo con eso, por lo tanto trataba de ignorarlo.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios, se acomodó el cuello de la camisa del uniforme escolar, le gusta ir prolijo; sin ninguna arruga en su uniforme. MinHo no era un nerd, mucho menos alguien con un promedio bajo u alto, pero le gustaba tener un promedio normal y no causar dificultades a su madre.

Se colgó la mochila en su hombro derecho y bajo con tranquilidad hasta la cocina donde su madre estaba leyendo quién sabe qué cosa por el teléfono móvil con demasiada concentración que apenas se percató de su existencia. Agarró una tostada sintiendo la mirada de su progenitora poco segundo después, no muy contenta con él.

\- Te he dicho que debes desayunar en casa, MinHo. —Le dijo su madre negando, ella guardó algunas cosa en la cartera que llevaba al trabajo y plancho con las manos la falda que usaba—. Vamos que se nos hace tarde, cielo.

\- Mamá, comeré en la cafetería con JongHyun.

\- Pero no tienes libre hasta el mediodía, solo me preocupo por ti.

La mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándole la marca del labial impregnada en su morena mejilla. MinHo bufo, no le gustaba que hiciera eso, el labial de su madre era de un rojo chillón que luego a pesar de que se limpiara la mejilla, esta aún quedaba media marcada con un rosa pálido, que le daba un aspecto de que estaba sonrojado ; lo odiaba y demasiado. Procuro agarrar un trapo mojado y sacar la marca, su madre quien ya hubo salido del interior del hogar, le grito que debía apurarse. Así que refregándose rápido la mejilla salió a los tropiezos para meterse al auto. Estaba seguro que si no se apuraba la mujer era capaz de dejarlo en la calle con la excusa de _"MinHo cariño, tienes que ser puntal o mamá llega tarde al trabajo"_

Amaba a su madre, pero era algo pesada, por no decir muy sobreprotectora y una loca de la limpieza.

— ¿A qué hora llegas hoy, cariño?

— Hoy tengo taller mamá, pero quería ir a casa de JongHyun.

— Está bien, cuando salga del trabajo pasaré a buscarte ¿Sí, cariño?

MinHo no respondió, solo asintió buscando el móvil para jugar al candycrush. Cuando JongHyun le dijo que ese juego era adictivo no le creía; pero lo era, se había descargado cualquier clase de versión de la misma, para jugar mientras esperaba que las vidas fueran recargadas. La paciencia no era su punto fuerte y era algo que no podía negarlo o disimularlo.

Su madre se estaciono frente al instituto, no llegaba tarde pero ya varios alumno entraban corriendo. Visualizó a JongHyun que lo esperaba en la entrada y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que aguardara un poco más. Salió del auto acercándose a la ventanilla cuando cerró la puerta trasera, tomo el dinero que su madre le daba para el almuerzo e inmediatamente lo guardo para este no se perdiera.

— Ten cariño, no lo pierdas, no te metas en problema. — Su madre le guiño el ojo en complicidad, MinHo se contuvo de rodar los ojos. — Te buscaré luego.

— Sí, mamá. Nos vemos.

Despidió a su madre con la mano yendo con JongHyun, que al verlo le pasó el brazo por el hombro. Él y JongHyun iban al mismo curso, ambos a segundo año de preparatoria. Se habían conocido en primaria, pasaron al secundario juntos y ahora en preparatoria el destino los seguía queriendo uno al lado del otro. Pero la universidad seria por caminos diferentes, ambos seguirían distintas carreras pero igual se verían. Eran mejores amigos, casi inseparables.

— ¿Vendrás a mi casa esta tarde?

— Mi mamá me di permiso.

— Perfecto, mi mamá me compro el último juego de la FIFA, haremos competencia.

— ¿Para qué si vas a perder, enano?

— He practicado, ojón. Ya verás cómo me lamerás las bolas.

— JongHyun, eso es asqueroso.

MinHo casi chillo de imaginarse lamiendo las bolas de JongHyun. La imagen mental era asquerosa ¡Asquerosa!

— No seas idiota, es un decir, tonto.

JongHyun lo miró espantado, MinHo a veces era un poco inocente y se tomaba todo muy literal, por eso muchas veces se metía en problemas sin querer.

Ambos abrieron el casillero que les correspondía que casualmente estaba uno al lado de otro. MinHo abrió los ojos encontrándose con otro papel; esta vez de color amarillo. Hacía casi un mes, había empezado a recibir distintos papeles pequeños con dedicaciones, frases, o simplemente escrito en ellas que le gustaba mucho. Decir que lo tenía intrigado no era poco, aun no podía creer que él tuviera un admirador. No se consideraba un feo chico, pero sabía que tampoco era muy agraciado. Se mordió el labio mirando para sus costados, guardó el papel dentro del libro de matemáticas y codeó a JongHyun que cerraba la puerta del casillero mirándole con una ceja alzada lleno de curiosidad.

— No me digas ¿Otra nota?

— Sí, esta vez amarilla.

— ¿Qué dice?

— No la he abierto aun.

JongHyun le sacó el libro pasando las páginas rápido, tomó el fino papel abriéndolo, riéndose de lo que decía.

_"Escuche que no te gusta tu cabello, déjame decirte que a mí me gusta mucho."_

— Dice que le gusta tu cabello, la verdad yo lo veo normal.

— Según esa persona le gusta todo de mí.

— ¿Aún no has descubierto quién es? — JongHyun volvió a dejar el papel donde estaba, devolviéndole el libro a MinHo. — Es perturbador, pero ya quisiera yo tener un admirador y que fuera Key.

— Aún no sé, pero quisiera saber quién es, o no. No sé. Pero si es una chica ¿Qué haré?

— Pues nada, le dices que no te gusta y ya.

MinHo negó golpeando el hombro de JongHyun, ese amigo que tenía no era de ayuda. No podía romperle el corazón a una chica, y menos si esta se había esmerado tanto en cortejarlo ¿pero si era un hombre? Aunque duda que fuera alguno.

Sacudió la mano al aire tratando de borrar los pensamientos que al fin de cuentas no lo llevarían a nada cuando no tenía ni la mínima idea de quién podría tratarse su admirador. Entró al aula con JongHyun a su lado que aparte de ser mejores amigos, ir a la misma escuela y el mismo salón, se sentaban juntos. Se sentó acomodando la mochila en el respaldo de la silla y saco el cuaderno de estudio alzando la vista cuando termino de preparar los materiales que utilizaría en aquella clase, observó a sus compañero encontrándose con la mirada de uno de los alumnos, su nombres era TaeMin.

Y a MinHo le gustaba.

Mejor dicho ¿quién no gustaba de TaeMin?

TaeMin también lo miraba, este alzo las cejas sonriendo y MinHo sintió que el aire no llegaba a sus neuronas cuando quedo completamente en blanco ante el contacto entre ambos.

— Hey que te pasa.

MinHo bajó la cabeza con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, y esta vez no se trataba de ninguna mancha de labial. Se hundió en el asiento tratando de codificar la escena de segundo atrás, había hecho contacto con Lee TaeMin y le había sonreído, a él.

Y _oh, dios_. Debía ser su día de suerte.

TaeMin tenía la misma edad que él, pero era todo lo contrario. De por si llevaba el cabello medio gris; bueno ni siquiera sabía que color era ese realmente, no hacía mucho lo tenía azul. En una de sus cejas llevaba dos cortes, que para MinHo lo hacían condenadamente caliente. Era delgado, con unas piernas interminables. Y cualquier clase de prenda de vestir que utilizara le quedaba bien, era sociable y alegre, algunos decían que era el rebelde de la clase, una mala influencia. Aunque MinHo nunca lo había visto en líos. MinHo siempre lo veía acompañado con el enamorado de JongHyu; Key. A veces un chico de otro curso se juntaba con ellos, pero no sabía cómo se llamaba.

TaeMin era el crush de MinHo y de casi todo el colegio.

Eso lo desanimaba, creía que no tenía oportunidad, y tampoco tenía la valentía de confesarse o algo.

Seguramente nunca lo haría.

— Tierra llamando a MinHo, MinHo. ¿Hola? — JongHyun lo sacudió sacándolo de su transe, frunció el ceño mirándole. — Idiota ¿Qué te pasa hoy?

— Estaba pensando.

— ¿Se puede saber en qué? Te quedaste como un imbécil.

— En TaeMin y no me digas imbécil, idiota.

JongHyun rodó los ojos dándole una palmada en los hombros cerrando la boca cuando el profesor entró saludando a todos. Pero dejándole con una gran pregunta que soltó antes de callarse.

_"¿Te imaginas si TaeMin es tu admirador? Sería una locura."_

¿Podría ser TaeMin su admirador?

Rogaba a los Dioses que sí, aunque lo veía difícil.

¿Qué podría ver TaeMin en él?

Nada.

.

.

Estaba en la cafetería con JongHyun, su amigo devoraba un emparedado como si nunca en su vida hubiera comido algo, MinHo rodó los ojos; JongHyun a veces era algo asqueroso. Y así pretendía que Key le diera al menos algo de atención, lo codeo mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Él de baja estatura lo miró alzando las cejas, MinHo abrió los ojos mirándole fijo tratando de decirle que comiera bien, JongHyun arrugó el ceño encogiéndose de hombros. No habían soltado una palabra pero así se entendían.

MinHo tenía el plato frente a él, había comprado unas papitas fritas con cheddar esparcida sobre ellas, no le gusta el cheddar, no sabía porque las compró. Pero la mujer de la cafetería solo se lo dio sin preguntar y él, bueno. Solo lo agarro de mala gana.

— ¿Vas a comer eso?

— No me gusta el cheddar.

— ¿Entonces porque lo compraste, idiota? Dámelo yo lo comeré.

JongHyun le saco la bandeja empezando a comerse las papas, rodando los ojos se acomodó las gafas con el dedo, empujándolas por el puente la nariz. Alzó la vista mirando a su alrededor, quedando con la vista sobre una espalda de hombros anchos y cintura estrecha. Vio cómo el cuerpo que observaba se sacudía de la risa, le daba curiosidad qué era lo divertido para que él se riera. Formó un puchero, quería ser al menos cercano a TaeMin, pero siempre lo había visto tan inalcanzable. TaeMin era popular, él era solo MinHo, agradecía que por lo menos no era un perdedor y no sufría de bullying. De lo contraria TaeMin no sería inalcanzable, estaría a millones de años luz, ni siquiera la reencarnación lo haría su amigo.

TaeMin se dio la vuelta mirándole este alzo la ceja con cortes formando una sonrisa socarrona, el chico de cabellos plata sonreía como un bastardo. MinHo palideció bajando la mirada, apretó la tela de sus pantalones sintiendo como se colocaba algo rojo. Mierda, TaeMin lo había visto mirándolo como un idiota. Volvió a alzar la vista, TaeMin tenía la mirada fija en él, mientras hablaba con su amigo Key de algo que lo hizo reír nuevamente. Observo como se levantaba, como se sacudía los pantalones, como TaeMin lo miraba por última vez antes de guiñarle un ojo e irse lo más tranquilo con las manos dentro de los pantalones.

El corazón de MinHo latía con fuerza.

_"Bum, bum, bum"_

¿Era normal que latiera así de rápido? ¿Se podría morir en aquel momento?

Sentía las piernas como gelatinas, mierda. Pero TaeMin le había guiñado el ojo, a él. A Choi MinHo el invisible. Al menos que su mente le estuviera jugando una mala bromas, pero no. Se giró hacia JongHyun que lo miraba con la boca abierta.

— No me jodas, idiota. Acaba de hacer eso que yo creo que tú también viste que hizo con el ojo.

— Sí.

Pronunció MinHo también algo confundido

— ¿Te das cuenta que el chico al que todos se quieren tirar te acaba de guiñar? Dame un poco de tu suerte, amigo.

MinHo no dijo nada, le saco la bandeja ya sin resto de cheddar y se comió lo que le faltaba para acabar.

Después de un par de horas cuando la campana sonó con fuerza anunciando que la jornada escolar concluía, MinHo refunfuñó corriendo hasta el aula donde tenía clases normalmente, se había olvidado el móvil bajo el pupitre, rogaba que la señora de la limpieza aun no hubiera pasado por su salón, o si no se tendría que olvidar del aparato hasta el día siguiente. Había tenido la cabeza en cualquiera lugar, perdido en su imaginación con imágenes de él y TaeMin, en cualquier situación con mucho romanticismo con escenas cursis. Se avergonzaba de solo pensarlo, no podía ponerse así solo por un guiño. Entró rápido fijandose bajo el pupitre, soltó un suspiro, ahí estaba su celular.

Lo tomo mandándole un mensaje a JongHyun que ya lo había encontrado, diciéndole que lo esperara en la parada del autobús, al final su madre no podría ir a recogerlo.

Guardando el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón, dobló en la esquina por el pasillo donde se encontraban los casilleros, de ahí daba otra vuelta a la salida principal de la institución. Paro en seco cuando vio a alguien frente a lo que parecía ser su casillero. Se escondió con el corazón a mil por horas, maldito corazón que se alocaba por cualquiera cosa ¡Era su admirador! ¡Ahí estaba! Era hora de que le hiciera frente. Contando hasta diez, se acomodó las gafas, se dio la vuelta para gritar con el dedo índice apuntando al aire pero ya no estaba.

¡MinHo idiota!

Corrió por el pasillo medianamente largo hasta doblar la otra esquina, lo único que vio es como una cabellera algo gris salía del lugar acompañado de otra rubia, con los ojos más grandes de lo normal, corrió hasta el casillero abriéndolo, encontrándose con otra nota. La apretó en su mano arrugando el papel ¿Podría ser TaeMin su admirador? Solo de esa manera podría explicar lo de hoy, y las sutiles miradas que le había dado durante varias semanas, pero él nunca pensó que fuera por algo en especial. Solo que siempre se lo encontraba mirándolo embobado y TaeMin solo se burlaba de él.

Cerro el casillero con fuerza, apoyó la frente sobre este suspirando. Tenía que correr y contárselo a JongHyun, antes que lo matara por tardar tanto. Guardando el papel en el bolsillo, corrió hasta que salió de la institución, corrió más fuerte con miles de pensamientos en la cabeza, se sentía casi afortunado, pero aún no estaba seguro del todo, por ahí había visto mal, por ahí estar pensando todo el día en el chico de cabellos plata le empezó a afectar las neuronas, la visiones, todo. Paro en seco apoyándose en un poste; su condición física era horrenda, respirando con dificultad tomó un par de bocanadas de aire para retomar la marcha con más tranquilidad.

Seguramente se estaba haciendo la cabeza y no era TaeMin, pero si era un hombre, de eso estaba seguro.

Su cabeza era un caos.

No le dijo a Jonghyun lo sucedido. Seguro se burlaría de él y no quería escuchar eso.

Había pasado la tarde en su casa jugando, comiendo y haciendo un trabajo de inglés, ninguno era bueno en ingles pero hicieron lo mejor, todo copiado de internet. Su madre exactamente pasó antes del anochecer a buscarlo, se quedó unos minutos hablando con la madre de JongHyun, escuchando cuando le decía si podía el fin de semana pasar con ellos, al parecer iban a la playa. La madre de este aceptó sin problema.

Despidiéndose de su amigo se fue con la mujer, pasaron por la tienda a comprar algo de carne para la cena, en la casa había arroz por lo que MinHo se encargaría de cocinar. Su madre le pregunto si podía hacerlo ya que ella tenía mucho trabajo y no quería retrasarse para estar el fin de semana libre para ir a la playa. MinHo no tenía problema para cocinar así que dijo que sí.

En la habitación, se secó el cabello con la toalla mientras se sentaba en la cama. No faltaba mucho para la hora de la cena, colocándose unos pantalones de chándal con una camiseta blanca se dejó la toalla reposada en los hombros. No había olvidado que tenía el papel en los bolsillos del pantalón, metiendo la mano en el uniforme escolar, lo tomo sin abrirlo aún. Lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo del pantalón que llevaba, no sabía porque tenía miedo de abrirlo. Tal vez solo diría otra frase tonta, de que le gustaba algo de él, su cabello, sus ojos, su personalidad, que le gustaba mirarlo, o quién sabe qué cosa. Dando un golpecito en el piso salió bajando las escaleras de dos por dos, la sala estaba vacía, su madre se había metido en la oficina y no había salido del lugar.

Haciendo una mueca, se lavó las manos para colocarse a cocinar.

Corto algo de carne, vegetales, colocó el arroz a cocer dejando el resto de igual manera en una cacerola, no había mucho apuro para comer, y su madre seguramente no sabría ni qué hora era.

Tomó el control remoto encendiendo el televisor, no solía mirar algún canal en específico, así que solo dejo el canal de noticias. A su amigo JongHyun le parecía aburrido, a él le gustaba estar informado de lo que sucedía en el país. No mucho después estaba sirviendo un plato de comida para su madre, en una bandeja que preparo con utensilios, los cuales llevo todo al estudio de su trabajo. Entro sin tocar la puerta, su progenitora le decía que podía pasar sin permiso.

Su madre alzó la vista haciendo espacio en el escritorio, sonrió a MinHo dándole un beso en la mejilla, un sutil _"Gracias, hijo. Come un poco, lávate los dientes y ve a la cama. Mañana tienes escuela"_ _salió de la boca de la mujer _.__ Asintió sin hacer ruido alguno, saliendo a las corridas. Se estaba muriendo de hambre, las papitas y lo que comió en casa de JongHyun no le había servido de mucho, se sirvió un plato con gran cantidad de arroz, llevándoselo a la sala donde se cruzó de piernas en el suelo comiendo con rapidez.

Palmeó el bolsillo izquierdo donde tenía la nota. Sacó el papel de color, que era de un celeste chillón y lo abrió. Soltó un grito al leerlo.

_"Ya es hora de conocernos"_

Aparte de eso había adjuntado un numero celular, MinHo apoyo la cabeza hacia atrás en los almohadones del sofá ¿Qué haría hora? Mandaría un mensaje o llamaría. El estómago de le encogió, de un momento a otro sintiendo que había comido demasiado, hasta el punto de tener ganas de vomitar. Estaba nervioso, Dios. Y como no estarlo, por fin conocería a su admirador secreto. Dejando el papel a un lado se levantó tomando el plato vacío. Lo fue a dejar al fregadero, tomando un poco de agua para bajar la pesadez del momento.

No tendría que haber comido tanto, ya se parecía a JongHyun de hambriento.

Apagando el televisor, subió con lentitud apretando el papel entre los dedos, paso al baño a lavarse los dientes y saludo a su madre recibiendo un beso en la frente. Al fin en su habitación se tiró en la cama boca abajo de piernas y manos abiertas.

¿Su admirador lo estaría esperando? ¿Estaría esperando la llamada o el texto? ¿Y si no le hablaba y solo dejaba todo a su suerte?

Una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que eso era de cobarde.

Dándose la vuelta se frotó la sien, eso de los admiradores secretos era todo un fastidio, te tenían con la incertidumbre todo un mes y luego ¡Bang! querían que los conozcas. Revolviéndose el cabello MinHo se sentó como indio, con las piernas cruzadas. Agarró el móvil y lo encendió esperando solo unos minutos. Cuando todo el proceso estuvo listo, abrió el papel arrugado. Marco el número quedándose mirando la pantalla, después lo borro.

Su estúpido corazón empezaba a bombear con fuerza otra vez, le diría a su mamá que lo llevará al cardiólogo, ya hasta se le hacía extraño el asunto. Luego buscaría por internet si aquello era normal.

Soltando un bufido marcó el número nuevamente, no lo pensó dos veces cuando apretó llamar e inmediatamente colocar el altavoz. Dejó el móvil sobre la cama con miedo, se frotó las mejillas nervioso esperando atentamente.

Un pitido, dos pitidos, tres pitidos, cuatro pitidos y alguien respondió.

_— ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?_

MinHo no respondió, trataba de descifrar de quién era aquella voz, contuvo la respiración cuando volvieron a hablar nuevamente, cuando escucho a los lejos un _"¿Quién es?"_

— Ho-hola ¿Quién eres? — Escuchó como esta persona se reía, como suspiraba y como la voz se volvía grave a través del móvil, trago saliva, Jesús. — Me dejaste un pa-papel y... y decía q-que te llamara.

— Ya era hora, llevo esperando todo el día ¿No sabes quién soy?

MinHo negó frenéticamente, la mano le sudaba, no podía reconocer la voz ¿Quién diablos era?

— Sabes, no estoy ahí para verte, por lo que sería bueno que contestaras.

La voz no parecía enojada, más bien era burlona, como si se riera de él, pero también podía percibir que no se burlaba, que lo decía porque la situación en si era cómica. MinHo se golpeó la cabeza, era un idiota, debería cortar e irse a dormir.

— No sé quién eres.

Se dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, había hablado sin tartamudear. Estiro las piernas mirando la pantalla, vio como los números que marcaban la duración de la llamaba cambia con velocidad, no era mucho y parecía una eternidad.

— Hoy te encontré mirándome. — la voz del teléfono cambio una más tranquila, suponía que esa persona estaba sonriendo. — Te descubrí y te pusiste rojo.

MinHo se tocó el pecho, a la única persona que había mirado y que lo descubrió fue TaeMin.

¡Era TaeMin!

MinHo di un golpe en la almohada, acto seguido tomó el móvil llevándolo a la oreja antes de sacar el altavoz.

— Ta-Tae... Min.

Se escuchaba una carcajada del otro lado, MinHo sintió las mejillas enrojecidas, diablos porque tartamudeaba, no era tan imbécil como para hacerlo. La garganta se le cerró, trago saliva volviendo a repetir el nombre del susodicho pero esta vez sin rastro de tartamudeo, aunque por dentro se lo estaban comiendo los nervios.

— Ese mismo. Tu admirador secreto, o casi secreto ahora ¿No?

MinHo enterró la cara en la almohada, grito de la emoción, o la ansiedad, los nerviosismos, no sabía. ¡Tenía que decirle a JongHun! Maldita sea, su crush, el chico que le gustaba, el incansable y rebelde TaeMin era su admirador.

Corto la llamada, no le daba la voz, no podía hablar, el ojo derecho comenzó a temblarle.

Estaba emocionado.

\- JongHun se va a morir cuando se lo diga.

No puedo dormir aquella noche, unos ojos negros lo perseguían, papeles de colores lo rodeaban.

TaeMin se había apoderado de sus sueños. 


	2. ¡Me gustas!

Guardo el último pantalón en la mochila que llevaba para el viaje, reviso la lista que había hecho aquella mañana temprano cuando hubo despertado, cada cosa que guardaba la iba tachando. Era un buen método para no olvidar nada importante, cepillo de dientes dentro, ropa interior también, algún abrigo por si llegaba a hacer frio, bañador, etc.

MinHo reviso todo y terminó por cerrar el bolso.

Al final habían acordado con la madre de JongHyun que su amigo iría estos dos días de viaje con ellos, su madre lo apreciaba mucho, aparte era el mejor amigo de MinHo. Revisando la hora, suspiró. Aún faltaba no más de una hora para ir a buscar al más bajo a su casa y de ahí partir a la carretera, se dirigian a una playa costera que no quedaba muy lejos de la ciudad, por esas épocas la gente solía ir por aquellos lados a despejarse un poco de todo el ajetreo de la semana.

MinHo se echó en la cama con los brazos cubriéndose el rostro, pensó en TaeMin. En como la noche anterior habló con él, descubrió que el peliplata era el causante de que cada mañana tuviera una nota diferente en su casillero. Aún no lograba comprender del todo porque TaeMin recurría a esas cosas, MinHo lo veía como alguien que no tenía problemas de entablar una conversación.

¿Por ahí quería hacerlo divertido?

Frunció el ceño, no tenía sentido. TaeMin siendo su admirador. No había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, no sabía si era el shock del descubrimiento o que hiciera mucho calor y eso no lo dejaba dormir. Seguramente era ambas cosas, que mezcladas lo había jodido toda la maldita noche. Bostezo cerrando los ojos, si tenía suerte podría dormir aunque sea media hora antes de partir.

Sintió como alguien lo sacudía, MinHo protesto abriendo los ojos con lentitud, podía ver a su madre borrosa. Rodando por la cama boca abajo bostezó sintiendo como pequeñas lágrimas caían de los ojos, realmente tenía sueño.

— Cariño, vamos. JongHyun nos espera. — Su madre lo removió hasta que estuvo totalmente despierto, la miro con el ceño fruncido. — Te espero abajo, no tardes.

MinHo asintió cabeceando hacia adelante, maldito JongHyun porque no podía venir hasta su casa y de ahí se iban directamente de viaje. Así podía tener unos diez minutos más en la cama. Se levantó tomando la mochila colgándosela, yendo a la planta baja de la casa. Antes pasó por el baño, procuro lavarse la cara con agua para despertar un poco sus sentidos, limpio las gafas colocándolas y se miró en el espejo.

Se había puesto una remera de un blanco pulcro, con unas bermudas caqui y zapatillas con medias blancas, seguro JongHyun le diría que peor no se podría haber vestido, todo en él gritaba "nerd". Realmente sabía que estaba muy fuera de moda, pero era cómodo así que para él valía todo mientras estuviera con la comodidad que necesitaba. Se desparramo el cabello, saliendo en busca de su madre, que ya lo esperaba en el auto, esta le toco la bocina llamándolo.

— ¡MinHo, cariño!

— ¡Ya, mamá!

Dejó la mochila en la cajuela junto con las otras cosas que su madre había preparado, le parecía demasiado para solo dos días. Suspirando se metió en la parte de atrás abrochándose el cinturón por orden de su madre, la mujer no tardó mucho en arrancar, el viaje a casa de JongHyun era realmente corto, vivían a tan solo cuatro calles de distancia, por lo que en unos cinco minutos ya estaban ahí.

Su amigo lo esperaba en la puerta, cuando los vio llamó a su madre para despedirla, cuando la mamá de su amigo se cansó de apretarle las mejillas y llenarlo de besos, JongHyun se metió al auto refunfuñando, diciendo algo como _"¡Me dejó todo su labial, agh!"_ MinHo se carcajeo haciendo espacio, dejo la mochila que este traía entre los pies de ambos, no pensaba salir del auto para guardarla en la cajuela, eso era mucho trabajo; MinHo realmente estaba muy flojo aquella mañana.

— Hola señora, Choi. Gracias por invitarme con ustedes.

— Así MinHo no se aburre, ponte el cinturón.

JongHyun así lo hizo, MinHo lo codeo haciendo la seña con los ojos de que algo le quería decir. El de baja estatura alzó las cejas intrigado, queriendo llegar al lugar donde pasarían la noche para poder hablar.

— ¿Qué te pusiste? Vamos a la playa ¿Sabias?

— Al menos mi ropa no tiene agujeros por todos lados, idiota.

— La ropa rota está de moda, imbécil.

— Pues a mí no me gusta.

— Parece que vas a la biblioteca.

JongHyun se carcajeo agarrando de su estómago, MinHo lo miro feo por burlarse de él dandole un golpe en el brazo, su amigo se lo devolvió y empezaron lo que sería una pelea infantil, que fue detenida por la madre responsable por no comportarse como chicos de su edad.

El resto del viaje se la pasaron peleando, hablaron cosas sin sentido con algún que otro golpe entre medio sin ser visto por la mujer que conducía.

JongHyun siguió a MinHo a la planta de arriba de la casa de alquiler una vez que llegaron a dicho lugar, iban a compartir el mismo cuarto. Una vez que entraron cada uno se echó en la cama que eligieron, MinHo con las manos sobre su abdomen, JongHyun con los brazos cruzados bajo la nuca.

— Descubrí quién es mi admirador secreto.

— ¡Qué! — JongHyun dio un salto quedando sentado, lo miró con las cejas alzadas sonriendo. — Entonces eso querías decirme, quién es.

— Cuando te lo diga no lo vas a creer. — MinHo imito su posición sonriendo a más no poder, enredando los dedos bajo la vista. — Es TaeMin.

— ¿Es quién?

— ¡TaeMin!

— ¡No jodas!

JongHyun se levantó de un salto con la boca abierta, haciendo esa cara chistosa que hacía cuando se sorprendía de algo, y la mandíbula parecía desencajada, más grande de lo habitual. Lo tomó de los hombros sacudiéndolo para que le mirara.

— No te creo ¿Es verdad?

— ¡Sí, bobo! Ayer lo llame.

— Necesito detalles, vamos cuenta todo.

Ambos amigos se quedaron uno frente a otro con las piernas cruzadas, JongHyun escuchaba atento a todo lo que este tenía para decirle. Abriendo los ojos, cerrándolos cuando se reía, negando, frunciendo el ceño cuando MinHo le dijo que había cortado porque de un momento a otro la voz no le salía, como si estuviera mucho.

JongHyun se frotó la frente dándole un golpe en el brazo, que sonó por toda la habitación.

— ¡¿Cómo que solo cortaste?!

— ¡Es que me puse nervioso!

— Eres tonto, Choi. Le hubieras invitado a salir.

— ¡No! Él tiene que invitarme a salir. — Dijo cruzándose los brazos, mirando a su amigo como si aquello fuera la verdad absoluta. — Él es que está interesado en mí, entonces él debe invitarme.

— ¡Te estás escuchando! Hablas como una mujer, Dios.

MinHo abrió la boca ofendido ¡Claro que no era una mujer! Pero nunca había invitado a salir a nadie. O sea, hablaban de TaeMin. MinHo no era lo suficientemente valiente para invitarlo a ningún lado. Se golpeó la frente sacándose los lentes, soltó un suspiro poniendo en orden sus ideas. JongHyun tenía razón se había comportado como un adolescente, pero no podría culparlo, apenas tenía dieciséis años, él era un adolescente en plena pubertad.

— ¿Y qué hago? No me ha vuelto a llamar.

— Llamémosle.

— ¡No!

MinHo chillo negando, le golpeó con el almohadón tirándolo de la cama, JongHyun se lanzó encima revisándole los bolsillos para poder agarrar el teléfono móvil de su mejor amigo, cuando le manoseo por todos lados y toco cosas que no debía hizo una muecas de asco. ¡Al fin lo agarro! Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos escapó de la habitación hacia el pequeño jardín riendo a carcajadas por su hazaña, pero tropezando y cayendo de culo sobre una roca.

— ¡Tú! ¡Ladrón! Devuélveme eso.

— ¡No! Voy a llamar a TaeMin.

MinHo gritó colérico, su cabello iba de un lado a otro cuando corría, como si este tuviera vida propia, los lentes se le bajaban por el puente de la nariz por lo que tenía que subirlo a cada rato. JongHyun se sentó en unos de los bancos de decoración, sujetando su pecho con cansancio. MinHo se sentó a su lado, cuando llego de igual manera. La condición física de ambos era desastrosa. JongHyun busco el número de TaeMin, tildando la opción de llamar.

Recibió una mirada matadora de su mejor amigo, pero la llamada ya estaba en marcha.

_— ¿Minho? Hola. Oye, que te pasó ayer. Por un momento pensé que te habías muerto de la impresión._

Ambos escucharon la risa de TaeMin al otro lado, parecía que no estaba en su casa porque se escuchaba ruidos de la calle. MinHo apretó los labios secándose las manos sudorosas en el pantalón. JongHyun lo miraba diciéndole que hablara, pero a MinHo no le salía la voz, su corazón latía deprisa, no solo por la mini carrera; que apenas y duro menos de un minuto, sino también porque se ponía nervioso. MinHo no acostumbraba a este tipo de situaciones, MinHo tenía una vida tranquila, sin chicos que lo admiraban, ni llamadas a chicos rebeldes con cortes en las cejas ¡Eso no existía en su tranquila vida!

_— ¿Hola? ¿MinHo? ¿Hoooola? Diablos qué pasa._

— ¡No! Ho-hola Tae... Min.

JongHyun le dio un golpe en la nuca, por imbécil. Por tartamudear de aquella manera. Estaba el alta voz por lo que ambos escuchaba las cosas que TaeMin decía.

_— Hey, sabes quería invitarte a salir. Pero Tú ayer solo cortaste y no volviste a llamar._

— Me quede sin batería, Per-perdón.

_— Oye, tranquilo. No pasa nada, sabes._

MinHo cerró los ojos, podía imaginarse a TaeMin apoyado en una pared, con una mano sostenía el teléfono y la otra seguramente la tenía dentro del pantalón. Se lo imaginaba sonriendo coqueto, TaeMin siempre sonreía con coquetería, sabía que la mayoría del curso gustaba de él, y TaeMin solo se aprovechaba de eso para sacar ventaja y jugar con ellos. También se lo imaginaba mordiéndose el labio, pasando los dedos por sus cabello grises de una forma muy sensual, donde luego de peinarlo lo dejaba caer y este caía con gracia sobre su frente haciéndolo condenadamente atractivo. MinHo trago saliva, no quería ser un juego para TaeMin, pero tampoco lo sabría si al menos no salía con él.

_— ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Salimos?_

MinHo miró a JongHyun que solo asentía la cabeza frenéticamente para que respondiera de una vez.

— S-Sí... creo que está bien. Pe- Pero estoy en la pla-playa.

_— Uhm, que casualidad, yo igual._

— Oh. — MinHo no supo qué responder, pidió ayuda a JongHyun que le hacía señas que no lograba entender, hasta que le susurro en el oído apurando a responder. — Podemos... vernos por la-la tarde.

_— Te mandaré la dirección en un texto._

— Esperare entonces.

_— Y MinHo, ponte guapo._

Ambos escucharon unas risitas y luego como la llamada se cortara, MinHo se levantó de un salto empezando a dar saltitos por el jardín agitando las manos en una forma de sacar toda la tensión acumulada, mientras tenía los dientes apretados como si masticara, parecía una clase de ardilla tonta. Por su parte JongHyun gritaba cosas como _"Yes, yes oh my god. Cita con Lee TaeMin"_ agitando los brazos, creyendo que había ayudado a su mejor amigo, siendo el mejor apoyo que MinHo podría haber tenido.

Sí, JongHyun se sentía realizado como amigo, casi orgulloso.

— Debemos ir a comprar ropa, le pediremos dinero a tu madre.

— ¡Por qué debemos comprar ropa! he traído suficiente.

— Tú, idiota. Tienes ropa horrible, ya vuelvo.

MinHo se cruzó de brazos en forma de protesta, su ropa estaba bien y tendría que gustarle a TaeMin por quien era no por su apariencia. MinHo observó como JongHyun se alejaba hacia el interior de la casa, suspirando guardó el teléfono celular siguiéndolo, sentándose en el sofá de la sala a la espera. No tardó mucho en sentir como el otro lado del sofá se hundió, y como unos billetes eran agitados frente su rostro. Abrió la boca desencajado ¡Su madre le había dado dinero al enano!

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso, idiota?

— Tu madre es muy buena, dijo que compremos lo que quisiéramos.

— Que cosa le dijiste, JongHyun.

MinHo se frotó el rostro parándose con maña, los labios fruncidos y los brazos cruzados lo delataban, su madre pasó unos segundos frente a él guiñándole de esa forma rara que le molestaba tanto.

 _"Cariño ponte guapo para tu cita._ _JongHyun aconseja a MinHo a ponerse en onda"_

MinHo gruño, JongHyun se carcajeo cuando salió directo a la salida, y el chico con anteojos de cabello ondulado no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

.

.

MinHo se miraba en el espejo algo sorprendido, JongHyun había tenido razón; cosa que no diría en voz alta. Pero la ropa que este eligió para él realmente le quedaba bien. Habían pasado más de tres horas yendo de tienda en tienda, porque a MinHo todo le parecía muy apretado, o muy roto o algo como _"JongHyun, por dios, se me ve el ombligo. No soy una chica y mejor cállate antes de que digas algo"_ Por lo que la horas fueron muchas, JongHyun parecía muy emocionado, y MinHo solo quería que la tortura terminara de una vez.

Terminaron almorzado en un lugar de comidas rápidas, avisando a la madre de MinHo que las horas en el centro comercial se extendió un poco. La mujer bien dispuesta les dijo que no había problema, que el propósito del viaje era ese; divertirse, y que encontraran mucha ropa de onda para su hijo. No mucho después de almorzar, volvieron a la tarea de ver tiendas, al final se decidieron por la primera que habían visto, y MinHo quiso matarlo por la pérdida de tiempo.

Ahora MinHo frente al espejo se observa con determinación, por decisión de JongHyun, MinHo se colocó los pantalones negros en tubo, estos estaban rasgados; por no decir muy roto, con un agujero enorme en las rodillas, la mano de MinHo incluso podría entrar con facilidad por el hoyo.

— JongHyun, esto es ridículo por dios ¡Mira el agujero!

— Cállate, no sabes nada. Lo único ridículo eres tú.

MinHo rechisto poniéndose de mal humor, no entendía porque su amigo estaba tan esmerado en hacer que luzca bien, si se suponia que le había gustado a TaeMin con el uniforme del colegio, que a decir verdad era muy aburrido con sus colores blanco y marrón caqui. Gracias y JongHyun le permitió utilizar las zapatillas deportivas que llevaba, al parecer era lo único de buen gusto en su guardarropa. Para hacer conjunto, su amigo le escogió una remera blanca la cual tenía unas aberturas enormes a los costados, MinHo levantó los brazos sonrojándose. ¡Se le veía todo! No usaría esto.

— ¡JongHyun! Estoy desnudo, no me pondré esto.

— ¡Tienes que lucir la figura, estúpido! —Le gritó JongHyun, dándole un golpe en la cabeza, agarrando una chaqueta se la dio. — Te pondrás esto, cuando TaeMin tenga frio se la das y ahí tú podrás lucir tus abdominales, ves. A las chicas les gusta, no creo que con TaeMin fuera distinto.

MinHo le golpeó negando, su amigo leía o miraba muchas películas románticas, cada palabra que salía de aquella bocota parecían delirios. Pero eso era estúpido. En primer lugar que TaeMin no era una chica. Y que él no quería mostrar sus "abdominales" Claro que tenía, algunas veces hacia deportes, lo que era casi nada, pero su madre decía que era genética y que bla, bla. No estaba marcado en exceso, pero MinHo era alguien guapo para ojos ajenos, menos para los suyos.

Se colocó la chaqueta por orden de JongHyun, que aplaudía haciendo que se secaba las lágrimas inexistente que caían de sus ojos, escuchándolo decir que era todo un experto en conquistas. Sí, MinHo podía tener actitudes medias tontas, JongHyun le ganaba por sobre manera.

— Bueno, no me queda tan mal.

— ¡Estas como todo un macho, Minho! TaeMin caerá de culo.

— ¡JongHyun, no seas idiota! Que hice para merecer un amigo como tu.

Pasaron la hora restante discutiendo, en que si tenía que llevar o no los lentes. Que ese peinado estaba mal, que tenía que usarlo de otra manera para verse más salvaje. MinHo grito que no se dejaría cambiar nada, que suficiente tenía con la ropa. Así salió de un portazo dejando que JongHyun se alistara. Al final TaeMin le había mandado la dirección donde se verían, era en una zona central de la playa donde se dedicaban a hacer show musicales, al parecer ese día habría uno. MinHo rezaba que fuera una banda buena, y no una aburrida. Al final el amigo de TaeMin también iría, sería como una cita doble o algo así, lo agradecía así no tenía que tener a JongHyun tras suyo molestándolo y podría centrarse solo en TaeMin.

MinHo en el sofá tomaba un jugo de limonada, no sabía qué carajo iba a decir o cómo iba a actuar. No sabía que tenía que hacer, imaginaba que las cosas serían incómodas. Imaginaba que todo sería un total desastre, ni siquiera sabía sacar temas de conversación. No sabía si tenía que tocar a TaeMin, si darle la mano, o besarlo. Oh, Dios. Se golpe mentalmente riéndose por ser tan bobo. Sería una cita desastrosa. Los nervios lo estaban consumiendo. Golpeo el almohadón sacando toda esa ansiedad acumulada, si su corazón empezaba a bombear tan rápido como otras veces sabía que se iba desmayar, y ojalá muriese. Porque no quería hacer el ridículo.

JongHyun le golpe en el hombro cuando ya estubo listo, alzó las cejas mirándole. Si MinHo está producido parecía que JongHyun se había transformado en otra persona.

— ¿A quién vas a conquistar tú?

— A Key obviamente, ese gatito será mío.

— No me hagas pasar vergüenza, por favor.

— ¿Yo? Eres tú el que está todo rojo ¿Acaso vas a desmayarte?

— Ya veo que terminamos en el hospital.

— No me hagas recordar la última vez que te caíste y te empezó a sangrar la nariz.

— ¡Eso fue una vez! Y hacía mucho calor.

JongHyun no le dio importancia, solo agito la mano de manera que hiciera silencio. La madre de MinHo que había pasado la tarde en la playa con unas conocidas que habían ido a la playa también, llego algo bronceada y con un sombrero muy grande que no la dejaba ver, aparte que llevaba unas gafas un poco extravagantes. Cuando visualizo a los dos muchachos, soltó un grito.

— ¡JongHyun! MinHo se ve de maravilla. Oh, hijo mira que guapo te ves. — la mujer le apretó las mejillas a ambos, sonriendo cuando veía a MinHo. — Pareces todo un modelo ¡Que genial!

La mujer le guiño un ojo, MinHo bufo, aún seguía sin gustarles esos guiños ridículos. Tomó el dinero que ella le daba, guardándolo en el bolsillo trasero, procurando llevar también el teléfono móvil para ubicar a TaeMin.

— Pásenla lindo, no lleguen muy tarde. No beban alcohol, porque me daré cuenta.

Ambos menores asintieron, antes que su madre divagara con otras cosas, MinHo tomó el brazo de su amigo para sacarlo de la casa. Al final no habían pasado a la playa a echarse unos chapuzones, y esperaba poder hacerlo mañana antes de irse ya de nuevo a la rutina diría.

Caminando con tranquilidad al lugar del encuentro, MinHo iba pensando en TaeMin. JongHyun iba distraído con el móvil, y lo agradecía. Porque ya empezaba a ponerse nervioso, reviso la hora y solo faltaban unos diez minutos para que todos se encontrasen. JongHyun se iría con Key, e implementaría sus tácticas de "seducción" que eran un fracaso, pero lo dejaría soñar con que eso funcionaba, él se quedaría solo con TaeMin. Esperaba que al menos el peliplata le diera tema de conversación, si no; no sabría qué haría.

Estaba perdido, tonto MinHo.

Cuando llegaron a un foodtruck, JongHyun le señaló que ahí a lo lejos estaba TaeMin con Key. Se detuvo en seco, mirando para todos lados ¿Dónde era un buen lugar para esconderse? ¿Acaso solo llegarían y dirán "Hola"? JongHyun tironeo de su brazo, las piernas se le negaban a coordinar. Se maldijo mentalmente, tomaría una profunda respiración y se relajaría.

— ¡Hola! — gritó cuando estuvo frente a los dos chicos, trago saliva cuando se dio cuenta que había gritado, y que algunas persona a su alrededor miraban con las cejas llenas de curiosidad. — Di-digo, Ho-hola.

JongHyun le dio un golpe disimuladamente, mirándole feo.

— Hola, chicos ¿Podemos sentarnos?

— Estábamos esperándolos ¿MinHo?

TaeMin fue el primero que habló, señalando el asiento vacío a su lado para que se sentase. Sintiendo como de apoco sus mejillas se iban coloreando de un tenue rosa, se sentó tropezando con la pata de la mesa, pidiendo una disculpa por su torpeza.

— Lo siento.

— No hay problema. — Respondió TaeMin, que sonreía de lado mientras masticaba una papa frita, alzo la ceja con cortes invitándole de su refresco. — Si quieren pueden pedir algo, luego teníamos pensado ir a ver un Show.

— Sí, TaeMin dice que la banda es buena.

Había dicho Key, que sonreía a JongHyun, y este no pedía el tiempo en devolver la misma sonrisa. MinHo se preguntó si él era capaz de sonreír de la misma forma, miro a TaeMin que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Tragó saliva torciendo la boca, imitando a JongHyun pero se dio cuenta que le salió mal cuando TaeMin empezó a reír disimuladamente negando la cabeza.

— A ti no te sale, pero el intento es bueno, Min.

Se golpeó mentalmente, era un idiota. Obvio que no saldría. Quiso tirarse al piso boca abajo y hacer esas pataletas que hacía cuando tenía cinco años y su madre no quería comprarle algo. Tirarse al suelo como un nene llorando y agitando las piernas y manos, porque era infantil.

Y porque se sentía fuera de lugar.

— Pero me gusta cuando sonríes natural.

¿Eso era un halago verdad?

MinHo bajo la miraba con una tímida sonrisa, desvió la mirada hacia el chico sonriendo.

— Gracias.

TaeMin se encogió de hombros, se acomodó el cabello comiendo lo que le quedaba de la hamburguesa.

MinHo y JongHyun también pidieron, los chicos compraron otra porción de nachos para compartir todos, ningún tomaba alcohol y por ley no podían. MinHo pensaba que TaeMin lo hacía, pero recordando que los locales no vendían alcohol a menores de edad, descarto esa idea. Si lo hiciera no lo haría en un lugar público. Entablo una pequeña charla con TaeMin, antes que todos se levantaran para ir directo al show.

JongHyun iba delante de ellos con Key, los dos eran escandalosos. Sus risas y palabrotas se escuchaban hasta unos metros más, TaeMin iba con las manos en los bolsillos, MinHo las tenía a los costados. Medio incomodo con esa ropa, sentía que si abría muchos los brazos el viento le entraba bajo la remera.

— Oye, esa ropa te queda bien. Creo que es la primera vez que te veo vestido así.

— Oh, sí. Fue i-idea de JongHyun.

— ¿Te pongo nervioso y por eso tartamudeas?

MinHo se puso pálido, TaeMin se había dado cuenta de su nerviosismo. Claro que le ponía nervioso. TaeMin soltó una pequeña risa. Los labios se le estiraban cuando lo hacía, su cuerpo se encorvaba a penas, TaeMin era realmente elegante con sus facciones y movimientos. MinHo se rasco la nuca, negando.

— N-no, es que. Nunca tuve una cita. Y... y bueno.

— ¿Y bueno qué?

— Que no sé, porque y-yo te gusto a t-ti.

Los labios de TaeMin se fruncieron, llegaron al lugar donde había un gran escenario, la banda ya estaba tocando, no sabía si esa era la que le gustaba a TaeMin. Parecía que no, porque no le estaba prestando atención. Desvió la mirada en busca de JongHyun y Key, pero ellos ya no estaban. Estaba solo con aquel chico que era su admirador, y que con la mirada y sus preguntas tan directas lo intimidaba, poniéndolo nervioso, haciendo que sus manos sudaran y quisiera escapar como un cobarde en busca de su mami.

TaeMin se encogió, sacó las manos de los bolsillos, doblando los dedos los hizo sonar. Luego lo miro, con esa tranquilidad que lo representaba parecía que todo era en cámara lenta, hasta que sintió como un beso era dejado en su mejilla.

TaeMin no solo tenía esa aura de rebeldía, también era atrevido. El rostro de MinHo se colocó rojo, había pasado de estar casi blanco, a estar como un tomate. Trago saliva abriendo los ojos, llevando la mano a la mejilla besaba, lo miro soltando un suspiro.

— No hay mucho que decir, me gustas y ese pantalón te hace un culo que me encanta.

MinHo soltó una risita, mirándole el trasero a TaeMin, este lo miro con las cejas alzadas en forma de diversión. Ambos rieron metiéndose un poco más en la muchedumbre para escuchar las bandas, cuando salió la favorita de TaeMin este se volvió loco saltando y gritando. MinHo estaba fascinado con aquel chico.

Aquel chicos que se había pasado un mes entero mandando papeles de colores con distintas frases.

Aquel chicos que todos decían que un joven perdido por su comportamientos pero que MinHo al pasar las horas creía todo contrario. TaeMin era así, alguien de pocas palabras, con mirada desafiante, alguien que decía lo que pensaba y que el resto no le importaba. Pero era alguien sumamente atento, incluso tenía ese deje de ternura cuando sonreía.

— Ta-también me gustas.

Grito fuerte sobre su oído, TaeMin asintió como si eso fuera obvio, como si supiera que ambos se gustaban, MinHo se atrevió a tomar la mano de TaeMin con aquella timidez que a veces podría caracterizarlo.

TaeMin le prometió que saldría otra vez y MinHo acepto.

Ese día MinHo recibió su primer beso.

MinHo había sido besado por su crush.

Por el chico rebelde llamado TaeMin.


	3. Bases a romper

Prontamente las vacaciones de invierno llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, MinHo suspiro con pesadez metiendo las manos dentro del abrigo. El año escolar terminó sin ninguna dificultad, él ahora era un estudiante en su último año de preparatoria. Cuando las vacaciones terminaran estaría cursando la última etapa de su adolescencia antes de entrar a la universidad. Un deje de nostalgia recayó en él, ya no estaría con JongHyun, ni siquiera con TaeMin o Key, cada uno se especializaría en diferentes áreas, no estarían juntos a cada momento, pero la amistad de ellos se había fortalecido lo suficiente para no perder lazos después de la graduación.

— ¡MinHo!

Al escuchar su nombre, giró sobre sus talones dando media vuelta. A lo lejos alcanzo a visualizar a TaeMin que agitaba la mano envuelta en un guante saludándolo, apenas y podía distinguir sus facciones, la gran bufanda cubría casi todo el pequeño rostro del ahora rubio, su novio poco después de haber formalizado cambio el color de su cabello. TaeMin tenía la suerte de que gracias a su precioso rostro cualquier cosa que se hiciera le quedaba bien, realmente era guapo y sacaba potencial de aquello.

Su novio. Aquello algunas veces parecía irreal, en la escuela aún los miraban cuando se juntaban en la cafetería o en los pasillos, la noticia se propagó con rapidez luego de la salida a la playa. TaeMin poco después de que ellos se separaron subió una foto a su cuenta de Instagram, MinHo no utilizaba redes sociales, por lo que no enteró de nada hasta que JongHyun llegó a la habitación gritando, enseñándole la foto y los comentarios que dicha fotografía poseía, TaeMin sin ningún tipo de timidez confirmó que ellos estaban saliendo. La noticia fue un choque para MinHo. En ningún momento se le hubo cruzado por la cabeza que ellos oficializarían algo con tanta rapidez. Luego de pensarlo un poco llego a la conclusión de que si TaeMin fue capaz de esperar tanto para confesar sus sentimientos, ya no aguantaría esperar más para estar con él. MinHo no protesto por aquello, y no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo de cualquier modo, al día siguiente cuando se juntaron en la escuela, TaeMin tomó su mano delante de todos.

— ¿Te hice esperar mucho, MinMin? —El rubio se le colgó del brazo sonriendo con la nariz apenas roja del frio. — El tráfico estaba del asco.

— No, solo me congele un poco. —Negó con la cabeza agachándose un poco para dejar un beso en aquel pedazo de piel descubierta en el rostro ajeno. — ¿Vamos?

— ¡Por favor! Me muero de hambre.

Soltó una risita al escuchar la voz infantil que su novio colocaba algunas veces, a lo largo de aquellos meces tuvo la oportunidad de conocer más a fondo la personalidad de TaeMin, la sorpresa fue cuando se dio cuenta que el chico a aparte de aquella primera impresión que demostraba, era alguien sumamente dulce y tierno. Algunas veces el rubio se comportaba como un bebé en busca de atención, aquello hacía que las neuronas de MinHo entraran en una clase de cortocircuito tratando de entender a su novio. Lee TaeMin tenía demasiadas facetas que lo hacía impredecible.

Enredando los dedos enguantados del mas bajo, se aferró a ellos sintiendo el calor a través de la tela que cubría la pequeña mano del rubio, eran apenas un poco mas de las doce del mediodía, ambos quedaron de ir al centro comercial para almorzar y de paso comprar un regalo para la mamá de MinHo, aquella noche festejarían el cumple años de la mujer.

— ¿Quieres comer al en especial, mh?

El interior del mall era cálido, la brisa del aire caliente fue realmente bueno para su cuerpo, el invierno al correr los días parecía llegar con mas ventisca, lo que hacía imposible aguantas el frío a menos que estuvieras realmente con una cantidad considerada de abrigos.

— No lo sé ¿qué quieres tú?

TaeMin soltó su mano quitándose la bufanda, sus mejillas se encontraban rojas, lo que lo hacía aún más aniñado, la ceja en la que tenía aquellos cortes estaba prácticamente como nueva.  
  
Recordaba la primera vez que lo presentó con su mamá, ella fue amable por supuesto. Era una mujer que jamás diría algo desubicado y aunque no tenía ninguna clase de objeción con que a MinHo le gustaran los chicos, aun le costaba comprender ciertas cosas de la nueva juventud. Aquel día por la noche, su madre mientras lavaba los platos después de que TaeMin se despidiera para volver a su hogar, ella le preguntó si le gustaban aquella clase de chicos. MinHo no comprendió lo que ella quería decir, no veía nada malo en TaeMin. Pregunto a qué se refería, y ella se refirió a la apariencia del peliplata en aquel entonces. MinHo rio, la apariencia de TaeMin gritaba "Aléjate de mí" y "peligro" la verdad era que TaeMin era todo lo contrario, tal vez el muchacho si tenía aires de superioridad, pero nunca haría nada malo. Explicó a su madre que solo era apariencia, ella respondió que parecía un buen chico después de todo.  
  
— ¿Hamburguesas? —volvió a enredar los dedos con los ajenos en un apretón.  
  
— Prohibido las hamburguesas ¡siempre las comemos! —TaeMin rodo los ojos con aquella expresión que especificaba que no aceptaba ninguna clase de reproche.

— ¿Pizza?

— ¡MinHo!

El aludido se carcajeo meneando un poco la cabeza, soltando la pequeña mano que ahora estaba libre de cualquier tela que lo cubriera, se dedicó a pasar el brazo alrededor de los hombros ajenos, atrayendo a su menudo novio contra él para acurrucarlo.

— Discutamos eso después, nos llevara mas tiempo escoger el regalo de mi mama.

— En realidad no. Me dijo que su libreta estaba vieja y necesitaba comprar otra, creo que me dio a entender que quería eso de regalo.

— ¿En serio? También me lo dijo, pero solo entendí que compraría otra.

— Y, que eres tonto. —El rubio río dejándose acurrucar. — Quiere eso de regalo, lo sé. Podemos comprarle un bolígrafo nuevo y cosas para su oficina.

— Uhm, eres tan inteligente. Eso es buena idea.

— Alguno de los dos debe ser inteligente, MinMin.

MinHo alzó una ceja quejándose, el chico rubio se cubrió la boca con la palma riéndose, escapando de la mirada de su novio. El alto lo apretó un poco más caminando a la regalaría del segundo piso donde vendían cositas que a su mamá le gustaban, TaeMin tiraba de él para que caminara más rápido, alegando que tenía hambre. MinHo lo seguía con una sonrisa en su rostro, preguntándose cómo se podía sentir tan feliz. Algunas veces aquellos sentimientos llegaban a él con tanta brusquedad que lo dejaba pasmado de que no tuviera alguna clase de colapso, TaeMin le transmitía tantos sentimientos que aún parecía ilógico estar tomados de la mano.

La compra en la regalaría fue rápida, agradecía que TaeMin fuera tan practico. MinHo hubiera estado una hora eligiendo que sería lo mejor, y seguramente no terminaría comprando nada por no ser capaz de decidirse. Pago por la compra y su novio tomo la bolsa que en su interior estaba lleno de materiales de oficina envueltos en papel de regalo, ahora si sería bueno ingerir algo de alimento.

— ¿Y si llevamos ramen para comer en tu casa? Hace frío. — TaeMin que permanecía a su lado saco el teléfono móvil. — Saquémonos una foto.

MinHo asintió inclinando la cabeza hacia la adversa, su novio tomo el móvil colocándose frente a ellos a una altura considerada y saco una selfie de ambos.

— ¿La vas a subir?

— Sip, salimos bien. —Le enseño la foto en la que ambos sonreían frente a la cámara y sus cabezas chocaban con cariño. — Entonces ¿vamos a tu casa?

— Vayamos, iré pidiendo entonces.

Al salir del mall TaeMin volvió a colocarse los guantes, las ráfagas de viento chocaron contra el rostro del alto con furia ¿desde cuándo el invierno parecía tan furioso? TaeMin tenía razón, lo mejor sería almorzar en casa. De la mano de su novio, ambos caminaron con tranquilidad las calles que lo conducían al hogar de MinHo. Durante el camino, el moreno se encargó de utilizar la app de delivery para ordenar comida para ambos. No habían demorado demasiado en el mall, pero suficiente para que el reloj marcara casi las dos en punto.

La camina fue tranquila, ambos comentaban algunas cosas algo irrelevantes. Era agradable sentir que a pesar de que hablaran poco o simplemente caminaran en silencio, la atmósfera no era tensa, más bien era agradable sentir la compañía del otro. La relación estable que llevaban hace ya algunos meses estaba más que consolidada, MinHo incluso sentía que ya no era tan torpe como antes, desde que salía con TaeMin este lo ayudo a tener más confianza en él mismo, MinHo estaba agradecido.

De su bolsillo sacó la llave de entrada, subiendo los tres peldaños de la entrada del porche, abrió la puerta dejándole el paso al rubio para que entrara primero. Lo secundo cerrando la puerta tras él. Al fin habían llegado, la notable diferencia del frio de afuera y el calor del interior de su casa era confortable.

— Min, pasaré al baño.

— Ve, la comida está por llegar.

TaeMin dejó sus abrigos sobre el sofá, MinHo por su parte lo prosiguió acomodando las cosas tiradas de su novio en el perchero. TaeMin estaba tan acostumbrado a estar en su casa, que algunas veces parecía que él vivía en aquel lugar también. Su madre no tenía objeción a que el chico rubio se quedara a dormir en la casa, la única condición era que se comportaran. MinHo revoleaba los ojos cada vez que escuchaba aquellas palabras, él y TaeMin aún no pasaban aquella base. No sabía si era por miedo de ambos o qué, pero siempre que los besos subían de intensidad los dos cortaban en rollo, MinHo estaba seguro que si fuera por TaeMin ellos seguirían, pero no estaba seguro. Algo lo detenía y se excusaba siempre. Pero sabía que en algún momento tendría que romper esa barrera, tenía la sensación de que TaeMin lo quería, pero el chico era tan paciente que jamás lo presionó a seguir.

El timbre retumbó en la sala, MinHo se apresuró a tomar el pedido, pago por este dejando las bandejas descartables en la sala.

— Min ¿ya llego?

— Sip, ven ¿quieres té verde?

— Yo lo traigo, ve a sentarte.

El moreno se sentó en el sofá de la sala abriendo los recipientes plásticos, el vapor de estos salió dejando un aroma delicioso en el ambiente. TaeMin llegó segundos después con dos tazas de té verde para beber, se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas quedando muy pegado a su lado.

— ¿Tú mamá vendrá más temprano hoy, no?

— Pidió permiso, así que estará por llegar.

Su novio tomó los palillos hundiendo estos en el ramen, soplo los fideos y se los llevó a la boca. MinHo sonrió mirándole de reojo, un pequeña gota de salsa escapó por la comisura ajena manchándose. Inconscientemente llevó el pulgar a aquella mancha limpiándole, TaeMin lo miro tragando, vislumbrando apenas la punta de la lengua, la cual rozó con el dedo de MinHo. El aludido alzó una ceja riéndose, se acercó al rostro pequeño de su novio dejando un beso en los afelpados adversos, saboreando el picor de aquellos abultados labios.

— Come bien, se te pegan las mañas de JongHyun.

— Dios, no puedes compararme con él ¡de ninguna manera!

MinHo río dándole un sorbo al té, el timbre volvió a sonar por lo que se levantó a los tropezones para verificar quien era, en aquel momento recordó que su madre había ordenado un catering para aquella noche. Buscando la billetera para poder pagar, recibió las bolsas llenas de comida. Dios, solo serían ellos tres, estaba seguro que no necesitaban tanta comida.

— ¿Min quién era?

— Mamá pidió comida para festejar.

— Déjame que te ayudo.

— Se te enfriara la comida.

— Y a ti también, terminaremos más rápidos si te ayudo.

El alto asintió aceptando la ayuda de su novio, ambos guardaron la cantidad excesiva de comida riéndose de la extravagancia de la señora Choi.

— No la entiendo.

— Déjala, tu mamá es tierna.

— Tú porque no vives con ella.

— No hables así de mi suegra.

— ¿Sales en su defensa?

MinHo envolvió el brazo alrededor de la cintura de su novio riéndose, se acercó al rostro del chico estampando los labios con los adversos en un suave beso. TaeMin que sonreía con cada roce de labios, se apoyó contra una de las paredes la cocina atrayendo el considerable cuerpo de su novio contra él suyo. Entre ellos era normal que los besos subieran de intensidad, esto era con más frecuencia, MinHo pensaba que ambos estaban con las testosteronas alborotadas, al fin de cuentas ambos eran adolescentes, que sintieran excitación con solo un beso era más que normal; lo sabía, incluso su madre le había dado "la charla". MinHo no se creía un mojigato ¿pero ellos estaban listos para llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel?

La falta de aire fue molesta, ambos se alejaron respirando con algo de dificultad, la mirada que TaeMin le devolvía era por de mas pecaminosa. Y MinHo sudo frio al sentir como el calor simplemente se apoderaba de su cuerpo, y aquella presión tan conocida apretaba sus pantalones volviéndola dolora. MinHo suspiró tomando algo de aire, sonrió con ternura mirando a su novio, cuando quiso alejarse de él para reincorporarse, la pequeña mano de TaeMin lo detuvo.

— MinHo, podríamos.

— No lo sé.

— ¿No quieres? —TaeMin lo miraba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y los labios más brillante de lo normal cuando repaso la lengua sobre estos. — Podríamos intentar algo y no llegar hasta el final... por ahora.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Trago saliva mirando los brillantes ojos del rubio y cuando hizo contacto con ellos, supo que no podría negar a lo que sea que TaeMin diría.

TaeMin tomó su mano enredando los dedos, lo miró y se dejó llevar nuevamente al sofá. Por una fracción de segundo divisó la comida sobre la mesa, y sintió lástima de ella por ser olvidada.

— ¿TaeMin? —se sentó en el sofá algo perdido. — ¿Qué haremos?

— ¿Te tocas pensando en mí?

La pregunta fue por demás chocante, TaeMin solía ser directo cuando quería saber algo y preguntaba sin ninguna clase rodeos. MinHo enrojeció pensando en que cosa debía responder, el rubio le sonreía divertido al tiempo que se acomodaba encima de su regazo, jadeo un poco al sentir como TaeMin se presionaba sin preámbulo contra él. Esta no era la primera vez, pero por alguna razón presentía que algo pasaría. Las manos le sudaban, no se atrevía a colocarlas en ningún lugar, por lo que las dejó a sus costados.

— MinHo. —TaeMin lo miró con una ceja alzada apoyando las manos sobre su abdomen. — Hice una pregunta.

— Regularmente, si eso quieres saber. — Sus manos fueron dirigidas a su cintura. — ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

— Yo también me toco pensando en ti, podríamos hacerlo juntos.

— ¿Juntos? —él no era tonto, tenía una vaga idea del asunto, pero no estaba seguro y las ansias carcomían sus entrañas. — Yo... TaeMin.

— Vamos, Min. Siempre nos quedamos y nunca lo hacemos. No digo que hagamos todo, solo una parte ¿no quieres?

Claro que quería, quería a TaeMin, era su novio y sentía amor por él. Pero también tenía miedo de muchas cosas, tal vez algunas inseguridades ya no estaban con él, pero seguía siendo un chico de diecisiete años y esta era su primera relación. TaeMin lo miraba expectante, tenía la certeza de que si se negaba, TaeMin no objetaría ¿pero realmente no ansiaba hacer otro tipo de cosas con su novio? Cerró los ojos un momento cuando la pequeña mano de su novio ahueco lo que era su erección cubierta por los molestos pantalones, esta era la primera que se tocaban más de lo debido. MinHo quería reír, él ni siquiera era capaz de tocar el trasero de TaeMin mientras se besaban, y rayos, él quería hacerlo.

El suspiro salió de sus labios involuntario, con la cabeza asintió dejando que su chico le desabrochara los pantalones, el rubio sacó del interior de sus ropa su miembro, observó como los labios de TaeMin se fruncieron y las mejillas de este tomaban un color rojo más intenso.

— Podrías... po-drías hacer lo mismo conmigo. —TaeMin susurró aquellas palabras demasiado bajo, estaba sorprendido de que incluso tartamudeara.

MinHo así lo hizo, repitió las mismas acciones que su novio. Liberó el miembro de TaeMin tragando saliva, esta era la primera vez que veía, incluso tocaba otro que no fuera el suyo.

— Yo... nunca. — Sus palabras quedaron atragantadas en su boca cuando una corriente recorrió su espina dorsal.

— Tampoco, yo...

TaeMin soltó una risita mezclada con jadeos cuando ahuecó la mano alrededor de la erección del chico, subió la mano y luego bajó en un movimiento constante. TaeMin repetía de igual manera, aquello no era más que una paja entre ambos, pero se sentía bien y era una sensación completamente nueva. Aquello era diferente a todas aquellas veces que se masturba por su cuenta, esto era aún más intenso. Ambos intensificaron el ritmo, la mano libre que estaba muerta a su lado, la envolvió alrededor de la estrecha cintura de TaeMin, el chico rubio se abalanzó contra su boca gimiendo, apoderándose de su cavidad en un beso aún más intenso de los que siempre compartían. La sangre parecía burbujear en sus venas y calor era pesado, hacía calor, la ropa molestaba y el sudor empezaba a hacerse presente en sus cienes.

El acto no duró demasiado, MinHo se avergonzaría de su poca resistencia, pero TaeMin estaba en sus misma condiciones, todo sonrojado y jadeando como si de una maratón se tratase. Los fluidos se mezclaron entre ellos, y los besos descontrolados se detuvieron. Ambas respiraciones irregulares hacían lo posible para volver a la normalidad.

— No puedo creerlo. — Sonrió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola reposada en la cabeza del sofá. — Si el sofá se ensucia, mamá me matara.

— Te juro que no se ensucio, MinMin.

TaeMin se escondió en el hueco de su cuello riéndose, MinHo lo abrazó apretándolo a su cuerpo sonriendo. 


	4. Iniciativa

El ceño se le frunció ligeramente leyendo con atención cada etiqueta de aquello frascos, MinHo podía decir que estaba considerablemente confundido, nunca se hubiera imaginado que podría haber tantos tipos de lubricantes y con nombres raro. La situación se hacía muy complicada a la hora de elegir uno. Se enderezo un poco con la cabeza en lo alto, con tranquilidad podía ver a través de los estantes, se giró un poco observando alrededor del local tratando de localizar una cabellera castaña, necesitaba ayuda y necesitaba la de alguien experto.

— MinHo ya encontraste.

La voz de JongHyun llegó detrás de él, el nombrado quien tenía una botella en sus manos la agitó frente al chico de cabellos castaños y baja estatura, lamentablemente para MinHo JongHyun era el único experimentado que conocía, la situación era penosa incluso irrisoria. No le hubiera gustado depender de los consejos de su mejor amigo, no porque los despreciara, solo que JongHyun estaba involucrado con el mejor amigo de TaeMin, y su amigo no podía guardarle consejos al chico de ojos felinos, lo que producía una catástrofe de chisme en conjunto y MinHo quería guardar en secreto que aún no daba el paso con TaeMin.

— Este no sirve, será la primera vez de TaeMin y duele.

— ¿Y tú cómo es qué sabes cuál es mejor?

— Este es el que le gusta a Key. —JongHyun tomó un frasco negro con letras plateadas el cual se lo entregó guiñandole un ojo.

— ¿Hotsex pro? ¿Esto usan ustedes?

MinHo no quiso preguntar más cosas de las cuales no quería enterarse, si por casualidad indaga más estaba seguro que JongHyun no tendría problemas de cantar a viva voz cualquier tipo de cosa que hiciera con su novio Key.

— No debes olvidarte los condones.

JongHyun soltó sin mas, MinHo solo lo miro con un deje de incredulidad. Era consciente que JongHyun no tenía mucho pelos en la lengua a la hora de hablar sobre cualquier tipo de tema, de los dos su mejor amigo siempre ha sido el más boca floja y liberal. MinHo soltó apenas un suspiro metiendo el frasco de lubricante en el canasto de las compras, debía comprar otra clase de productos también, como una pomada por si algo llegaba a salir mal y terminaba lastimando a TaeMin o incluso él.   
  
De un momento a otro MinHo se inquietó, se detuvo frente al estante de las pomadas cicatrizantes ¿Qué pasaría si no era capaz de cuidar a TaeMin como era debido y por su culpa su novio salía lastimado? Revisó a sus costados percatandose de que JongHyun otra vez había desaparecido, rodó los ojos empujando sus gafas con el dedo por el puente de la nariz. Tomo una de las pomadas por si las dudas, aparte de los condones creía que no necesitaba más.  
  
Revisando el canasto, se dirigió a la caja de pago, la fila apenas tenía dos personas delante de él y ni siquiera sabía dónde se había metido JongHyun. No le sorprendería que su amigo lo dejara abandonado por cumpla de Kibum, no sería la primera ni la última vez que el subnormal hiciera por el estilo.

Revisaría su celular apenas terminara.

Su turno llegó por lo que se dirigió a una de las cajas vacías. Tomo las cosas que mantenía en el canasto de las compras dejándolas sobre la mesa de pago, a los costados habían colocadas varias cajas de chocolate, MinHo tomó un par; a él tanto como a TaeMin le gustaban las cosas dulces. Aparte de eso, tomo un pequeño peluche de gato que servía como llavero, a TaeMin le gustaría.  
  
La mujer de mediana edad terminó por marcar todo, MinHo hurgo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón en busca de su billetera.

— Tu novia estará contenta con las cosas que le llevas. — La cajera soltó una risita mirándole con complicidad.  
  
— S-sí... Creo que sí. — MinHo solo asintió sacando la extensión de la tarjeta que su madre le ofreció cuando se enteró que tenía novio, se la entregó a la mujer para que descontara el monto.  
  
— No todos los jovencitos parecen ser tan responsable como tú. — La mujer deslizó el plástico en el aparato marcando unos números, luego le entregó para firmar el comprobante terminando por entregarle la bolsa con las cosas que compró y sus respectivos documentos. — Que lo pases bien, eres joven y saludable.  
  
— C-claro.  
  
MinHo tomó la bolsa despidiéndose con una inclinación de cabeza, salió de la farmacia con las mejillas algo acaloradas producto de las cosas que la mujer había soltado. El viento frio del invierno hizo que sus cabellos se alborotaran, MinHo tomó su teléfono móvil revisando la bandeja de mensaje. El primer remitente que vio fue el de su novio, la sonrisa por mera inercia apareció en su rostro por si sola. Pero antes de responder debía contactar con JongHyun.  
  
Y como dice el dicho, hablando del rey de Roma, un mensaje del desaparecido saltaba frente a su pantalla. Lo abrió respondiendo un simple "ok" que envió. Al parecer se encontraba una calle más arriba en una cafetería.  
  
Con pasos ágiles se encaminó hacia el lugar donde JongHyun lo esperaba, en el corto trayecto abrió el chat de TaeMin quien le preguntaba que se encontraba haciendo y que lo extrañaba adjuntado varios emoticones de caritas triste. MinHo rio respondiendo, afirmando que también lo extrañaba y se encontraba con JongHyun, adjunto vario emoticones de besos y corazones. Cuando se topó con la famosa cafetería, MinHo guardó el móvil empujando la puerta para entrar. Gracias a su estatura observó sobre la multitud buscando a su mejor amigo, encontrándolo varias mesas fuera del alcance de la puerta de entrada.

— ¿Se puede saber qué hacemos aquí?

— A Key le gustan las galletas de aquí, quiere que compre para llevar. —JongHyun dejó el móvil un segundo para sonreírle. — ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿No decidías que condón comprar?

— TaeMin y yo tenemos tamaños diferentes.

MinHo se encogió de hombros quitándose un poco los abrigos, en el interior del local no necesitaba aquel exceso de trapos, estaba mas que perfecto la temperatura. Colgó las prendas en el respaldo de la silla sentándose en la misma.

— ¿Eso confirma que ya han hecho algo? —Curioso como solo JongHyun podría hacer, alzó una ceja acomodándose mejor en la silla. — No me contaste nada de eso.

— No es algo que deba contarte que yo sepa. —Rodó los ojos tomando el menú para poder elegir alguna clase de café.

— Yo siempre te cuento lo que hago con Key. — JongHyun quien ya había ordenado mucho antes, sorbió de su bebida caliente. — Me guardas secretos, eres un muy mal mejor amigo, para que lo sepas.

— No, No. Tú me cuentas aunque yo no te haya preguntado. —MinHo negó con la cabeza, cuando la mesera llego ordenó un mezcla de café junto a un bocadillo dulce. — Eso no tiene nada que ver con que sea un mal mejor amigo.

— Claro que, sí. Los mejores amigos se cuentan todo.

Solo pudo observar como JongHyun se hacia el ofendido, alegando que no podía creer que después de tantos años de hermandad, aún le guardaba secretos. Alegó que MinHo debería confiar en él más que en su propia madre. MinHo solo rodo los ojos escuchando el monólogo de su amigo, estar por tanto tiempo con Kibum parecía que su amigo se había mimetizado con él. Bien dicen que uno siempre termina copiando actitudes de su pareja, espera no copiar el lado rebelde de TaeMin, MinHo estaba muy bien con su propia personalidad.

— Ya, ya. — Su orden llegó no mucho después, tomó un sobre de azúcar para endulzar el café y bebió de este. — Solo hemos hecho una cosa.

— MinHo, detalles. —Su amigo rodo los ojos esperando paciente.

— Solo hubo algo de toqueteo. — Suspiró con vergüenza, hablar de esos temas en público era demasiado.

— ¿Y quien la tiene mas grande?

— ¡Eso no te importa! —Tosió cubriéndose la boca al atorarse con un poco del café, tomó una servilleta y se limpió cubriéndose con las manos el rostro.

_¿Por qué ellos eran amigo?_

— Seguro que TaeMin la tiene más grande.

— Eso no así.

— ¡Ah! ¡Entonces dices que tú la tienes más grande, MinHo!

JongHyun se carcajeo escandalosamente como era su costumbre, MinHo quería que la tierra se lo tragara o mejor dicho que un rayo cayera sobre su mejor amigo o tal vez sería mejor que se atragantara mientras se reía y se callara de una maldita vez. Las personas cercanas a ellos los miraban de reojo y estaba a nada de tener un colapso de la vergüenza.

— Te odio. — Susurro entre dientes metiéndose un bocadillo dulce en la boca.

— Dices eso siempre, pero no puedes vivir sin mi.

MinHo le tiró una servilleta encima queriendo estrangularlo.

.

.

El mensaje que TaeMin le había respondido decía que lo estaría esperando en su casa para cenar, pero al llegar todo estaba en silencio. Dejó los zapatos de calle en la entrada colocándose las que solía usar mientras estaba en el interior de su hogar ¿tal vez TaeMin aún no había llegado?

Dejó la bolsa de la farmacia sobre la mesada de la cocina, le mandaría un mensaje para preguntarle. Mientras subía las escaleras texteo rápido a su novio, de paso mandó un saludo a su madre. Luego del cumpleaños de esta, la mujer había decidido salir de vacaciones por una semana, ella lo había invitado a acompañarla, incluso se lo propuso a TaeMin, pero MinHo sabía que debía aprovechar esa semana libre para avanzar pasos en su relación con TaeMin, y si ella estaba alrededor de ellos a cada rato, no pasaría nada.

Dejando el móvil en la cama fue a buscar un poco de ropa, una ducha antes de comer algo e ir a la cama no le vendría mal. Aquello fue lo que hizo, se metió en la ducha dejando que el agua recorriera su cuerpo, se enjabono el cabello pensativo. Ante de dar el paso con TaeMin debía investigar más sobre el tema. Tenía los conocimientos básicos que cualquier adolescente podría saber, la charla de educación sexual en la escuela había servido de mucha ayuda, incluso después de eso hizo su propia busca de información sobre las enfermedades de trasmisión sexual, los cuidado que debía tener y el uso de los profilácticos. Obvio varios temas como los embarazos, más bien MinHo se aventuró a buscar en páginas de LGBT.

Su sexualidad no había sido un descubrimiento, MinHo sabía que le gustaban los chicos, terminó por confirmarlo cuando se enamoró de TaeMin y empezó una relación con él. Lo que no había era el tema sexual y lo que conllevaba hacerlo con una persona de su mismos sexo, lo único que escuchaba eran sobre las relaciones heterosexuales, aquello no le serviría para nada. JongHyun le había propuesto que viera porno, aquello parecía ser lo más factible. Y lo hizo, pero en la búsqueda y después de navegar por tantos tag no termino viendo ninguno. También era verdad que las simples carátulas de los videos fueron algo incómodas de ver, MinHo no sabía cuál era el afán de ver a dos personas o más teniendo relaciones sexuales ¿aquello realmente excitaba a alguien?

Se terminó de duchar y cerró los grifos, salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en la cadera y con la otra se secaba las extremidades de su cuerpo junto a su cabellera ondulada. Sobre el escritorio rebusco sus gafas y se las colocó vistiéndose con rapidez. La casa al no tener la calefacción encendida se encontraba helada. Acordándose de TaeMin, tomó el teléfono móvil checando la respuesta que este le había enviado, en esta informaba que salió a comprar, pero estaba de regreso. Ojeando la hora de envío, seguramente tendría que estar ya en casa. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, bajó hasta la planta baja.

— ¿TaeMin, amor? —Ahí estaba él, dándose la espalda en la cocina. — ¿TaeMin?

— MinHo ¿qué es hotsex?

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa?

Frunció el ceño sin comprender a qué venía todo eso ¿por qué TaeMin le preguntaba eso?

— No entiendo Taem. —cruzó por la sala hasta meterse al interior de la cocina, entonces encontró a su novio leyendo la etiqueta.

— ¿Acaso me estoy perdiendo de algo?

— Y-yo... puedo explicarlo.

TaeMin alzó una ceja dejando el bote de lubricante en la mesada de la cocina, MinHo observó que todas las cosas que había comprado estaban esparcidas.

— ¿Tú compraste todo eso? —TaeMin tomó la caja de condones abriéndola, retiro el paquete de profilácticos agitándolos al aire. — ¿alguna idea de la cual no me entere, MinMin?

— Pensé que podríamos necesitarlo en algún momento. —Sus mejilla empezaban a colocarse coloradas, MinHo era demasiado vergonzoso para casi todo. — Compre chocolates.

— Y también esto por lo que veo. —Su novio se rio agitando el gatito en forma de llavero. — Min... tú estás pensando en eso.

Esta vez fue el turno de TaeMin se sonrojarse, su novio lo miro de reojo pero desvió completamente la mirada después. MinHo trago saliva sin saber muy bien que responder ¿qué debía responder? Con la verdad obviamente, mirando a su novio le tomo las pequeñas manos de este envolviéndolas con las suyas, le gustaba hacer aquella acción. La diferencia corporal entre ambos era bastante notoria, por no hablar de la estatura, aunque TaeMin tenía la altura promedio, MinHo fue bendecido con varios centímetros de más. Envolver las manos con la de TaeMin parecía como si las estuviera protegiendo.

— Quiero hacerlo ¿tú?

TaeMin lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa asintiendo, su novio soltó una risita lanzándose a sus brazos, MinHo suspiro rodeando el delgado cuerpo de su chico apretandolo en un caluroso abrazo. Depositó un beso en aquellos cabellos rubio, descansando luego el mentón sobre esta.

El primer paso estaba dado. 


	5. Punto final

_Oh, Dios. Le sudaban las manos._

Con un puño se golpeó el pecho tratando de calmar los estúpidos nervios que inundaba su cuerpo. Era sábado por la noche y MinHo recorría las cortas calles del barrio donde vivía en dirección al hogar de su novio. Aquella mañana su teléfono móvil recibió un mensaje de TaeMin donde le preguntaba si quería pasar la noche con él. Tendría la cosa sola, su mamá saldría de vieja por el fin de semana y ellos estarían c _ompletamente solos._

Últimamente la palabra " ** _solos"_** lo ponía nervioso.No porque no estuviera acostumbrado a estar a solas con TaeMin. Dios, ellos eran novios hace varios meses, habían estado a solas infinidades de veces, la cuestión a su problema, recaía que desde el paso sexual que dieron hacia dos semanas atrás cada vez que TaeMin y él estaban solos en algún lugar cerrado el calor empezaba a brotar entre ellos y no podían quitarse las manos de encima. Es como si una clase de interruptor se hubiera activado en ellos.

MinHo se frotó las manos producto del frío de fin de año, dio la vuelta en una esquina y con unos pasos más se detuvo frente al condominio donde TaeMin vivía con su mamá. MinHo iba preparado, en su mochila llevaba un pijama, sus productos personales de higiene, y principalmente condones y lubricante.

Hoy sería el día donde darían el paso final a su relación, ninguno de los dos había acordado nada, pero MinHo lo sabía, aquella noche del sábado con TaeMin se acoplarían carnalmente _y jodido sea todo_ , estaba cagado hasta las patas.

Con pasos largos cruzó el vestíbulo cuando el hombre de seguridad le abrió la puerta. El señor de mediana edad lo reconocía de todas aquella veces que estuvo en casa de TaeMin. MinHo asintió con la cabeza en agradecimiento y pulsó el botón del ascensor esperando paciente a que este descendiera, los números rojos en grande en la parte superior, le indicaron que tardaría un poco en bajar ¿Quién jodidos vivía en un edificio de treinta pisos? MinHo no entendía, estaba acostumbrado a su casa de dos pisos, el jardín y el porche el cual su madre mantenía decorado.

Agitó la cabeza al escuchar el tintineo del ascensor, cuando las puertas se abrieron en par entró presionando el décimo piso. Antes de salir de su propia casa, mensajeo a TaeMin avisándole de que estaba en camino, por lo que su novio estaría esperándolo, aquello fue lo que TaeMin mando en respuesta. Sería una noche de películas o series, y rogaba que cualquier cosa que miraran fuera entretenido para aplacar un poco los nervios. 

Dejando escapar un largo suspiro, se quitó los auriculares de los oídos enrollándolo y metiéndolos en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. El ascensor demoró solo segundos en pararse en el piso de TaeMin, las puertas metalizadas se abrieron y él salió agitando los brazos para calmar a su estúpido cuerpo de adolescente.

Era consciente de toda la mierda hormonal y las estúpidas testosteronas que lo mantenían en un grado de excitación constante en el último tiempo. Siempre fue consciente de los cambios en la pubertad, pero a pesar de sus compañeros MinHo no tenía un grado de excitación constante por cualquier cosa, pero las últimas semanas con TaeMin se comportaba como el típico adolescente cachondo, y Dios, sabía que no tendría que estar avergonzado, TaeMin no lo estaba, jactándose de que si no es comportaba así a sus diecisiete años ¿cuándo lo haría?

TaeMin tenía el punto, pero MinHo era tímido muchas veces para reconocer aquel jodido punto.

Se paró frente a la puerta marrón la cual tenía en el centro una mirilla y la letra B pegada sobre esta. Toco el timbre y pudo escuchar los pasos de TaeMin sonar sobre la madera. Una sonrisa brotó de sus labios cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un TaeMin sonriente junto a sus cabellos rubios húmedos desordenados por todo su bello rostro.

TaeMin le devolvió la sonrisa de igual forma, se abalanzó sobre él envolviendo lo brazos alrededor de su cuello, los carnosos labios de TaeMin se estamparon contra los suyos e instintivamente le rodeo la cintura para abrazarlo y de aquella manera empujar el menudo cuerpo contra el suyo en busca de calor. Entre risas y tropezones, MinHo se adentró al departamento de TaeMin, no olvidándose de cerrar la puerta tras él.

— Tardaste en venir, MinMin. —TaeMin arrugó apenas la nariz picoteando los labios de MinHo. — ¿Mucho tráfico?

— Sí, cinco cuadras de mucho tráfico. —Revoleo los ojos palmeando el trasero de TaeMin con suavidad, cuando este lo soltó, dejó la mochila sobre la esquina del sofá y sus zapatos aun lado. MinHo escuchó la risita de TaeMin y como los pasos de este se alejaban — ¿Qué pediste de comer?

Mayormente ellos comían pizza o ramen. Sí, muy original. Pero ninguno de los dos era un maestro culinario, TaeMin quemaba cualquier cosa que pusiera a coser y MinHo se excedía con la sal, por lo cual el producto final era incomible. Así que ambos llegaron al acuerdo de que pedir comida a domicilio era mucho más práctico, aparte que se evitaban cualquier indigestión estomacal.

— ¡Pizza! ¡Min, ven!

— ¡Voy! —MinHo se quitó la chaqueta y el resto de las prendas que lo cubrían del invierno, el departamento de TaeMin estaba cálido lo que era agradable, ellos no se congelarían— ¿Con qué te ayudo, Tae?

— Uhm... Podrías llevar los vasos y algo de refresco. Yo llevaré el resto.

MinHo asintió sacando dos vasos de los estantes y rebuscando la botella de limonada de la heladera. Antes de partir otra vez para la sala, se acercó a dejar un beso en la mejilla regordeta de TaeMin. Este sonrió girando, enseñándole su bello rostro iluminado. MinHo le devolvió la sonrisa y otro beso fue dejado en los abultados de TaeMin.

Volvió a la sala dejando los vasos y la botella de limonada en la redonda mesa ratona, tomó el control remoto colocando RuPaul's Drag Race temporada tres, un programa de entretenimiento que empezaron a ver juntos, a ambos le gustaba y era demasiado entretenido.

— ¡Espera! No empieces a ver nada sin mí. —TaeMin entro a la sala con la caja de pizza que se había puesto a recalentar, dejo está en la mesa y de sentó a su lado hundiéndose en el sofá—. ¿Por qué temporada vamos?

— Vamos a empezar la tres. Dios, estoy muerto de hambre. —Lo estaba, la tarde fue un caos de nervios y nada podía entrar en su estómago. Tomó una rebanada de pizza, no sin antes entregarle una a su novio.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿No comiste nada?

— Uhm... no tenía mucha hambre por la tarde.

TaeMin dio un mordisco a la masa con queso y salsa masticando. Él arqueó una ceja observandolo con curiosidad. Que MinHo no tuviera apetito era extraño, todos a su alrededor eran consciente del agujero que MinHo tenía en el estómago y que para rellenarlo se necesitaba al menos dos raciones para quedar satisfecho.

— ¿Tú sin hambre? ¿Qué demonios?

TaeMin se rio limpiándose la boca con una servilleta, MinHo alzó una ceja sin sorprender por el vocabulario de su novio. Estaba acostumbrado a que TaeMin maldijera, a veces parecía que el chico no podía estar sin maldecir por más de dos minutos. Era encantador, pero a pesar de la imagen tierna que se podía apreciar a simple vista, había un chico atrevido sin muchos pelos en la lengua.

— Pensando en algunas cosas —dijo al paso sin dar mucho detalle, cosa que no funcionaria, TaeMin lo haría hablar.

— Vamos, Min. No vengas con evasivas conmigo.

Y ahí estaba, era difícil ocultarle algo a TaeMin. No es como si mantuviera secretos para sí mismo. MinHo solo era muy fácil de leer, y TaeMin con solo una mirada sabia cuando algo anda mal.

MinHo tomó otra rebanada de pizza, RuPaul's Drag Race había empezado, pero ninguno de los dos le estaba prestando mucha atención.

— MinHo.

— Solo pensaba en nosotros.

— Eso no sirve, detalles.

Los ojos de TaeMin se volvieron blancos cuando este los revoleo por las evasivas. Demonio ¿qué debía decir? _Oye, Tae. Solo pensaba en nosotros teniendo sexo por primera vez._ Dios, sonaba ridículo.

Masticando la pizza, le devolvió la mirada a TaeMin que lo observaba con una sonrisita. MinHo maldijo para sus adentro, obviamente TaeMin sabía lo que su mente estaba maquinando.

— Tranquilo yo también he estado pensando. —La voz de TaeMin salió cantarina, lo que significaba que estaba empezando a divertirse a su costa.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué cosas, señor Lee?

— Tú y yo desnudos.

El pedazo de pizza que estaba masticando quedó en su garganta, MinHo tosió golpeándose el pecho y la masa paso dejándole respirar.

— ¿Qué tú qué?

— ¿No estuviste pensando en lo mismo? —La risa burlona de TaeMin llegó a sus oídos haciéndolo sonrojar, maldición, eso mismo había estado pensando en toda la jodida tarde. — Mamá dejó una caja de condones antes de irse.

— Dios, TaeMin. Dame un segundo. —MinHo tomó el vaso lleno de limonada sorbiendo de este, su garganta agradeció el líquido frío y suspiró dejando el vaso nuevamente en la mesa —. Mamá también me dio condones, pero dos cajas. Dios, ella piensa que somos conejos.

— Tu mamá es linda. — Los labios de TaeMin se presionaron contra su mejilla sonriéndole — Tengamos sexo.

— No puedes nombrar a mi mamá y después la palabra sexo, es raro. —Chilló frotándose el rostro, TaeMin a su lado rio carcajeándose un poco.

Suspirando se quitó las manos del rostro dándole una mirada su novio, TaeMin se había recostado en el respaldo del sofá con la sonrisa brillante bailoteando en sus carnosos labios. MinHo sintió sus mejilla enrojecer ¿así es cómo uno tenía su primera vez? ¿Era algo planeado? Pero a pesar de lo planeado o no, él quería eso con TaeMin, no solo porque era su novio y tener relaciones sexuales eran cosas que los novios hacían, su cuerpo lo pedía. Y no recordaba otra vez en que su cuerpo estuviera exigiendo contacto de piel a piel.

_Jodidas hormonas, testosteronas, o lo que sea._

— Deberíamos ir a la habitación.

Aquello no fue una pregunta, más bien una afirmación. TaeMin fue el primero en levantarse, apagó el televisor y estiró la mano para que MinHo la tomara. MinHo lo hizo, reprimiendo el suspiro que quería dejar escapar, apretó los dedos con los de TaeMin quien lo condujo a la habitación en la que otras ocasiones compartieron juntos.

Recorrieron el corto pasillo, hasta que TaeMin abrió una puerta blanca metiéndolos a ambos dentro del cuarto. MinHo echó un vistazo alrededor. Estaba igual que siempre, algo desprolijo, con ropa amontonada en una silla, libros de la escuela sobre el escritorio, los zapatos tirados y gracias a los santos la cama estaba hecha. Seguramente TaeMin se había percatado de cambiar las sábanas para ellos, era lo único en lo que se esmeraba cuando MinHo iba de visita.

— Estás nervioso ¿no? Yo también lo estoy un poco.

TaeMin habló soltando su mano, se dirigió al cajón del escritorio sacando la caja de condones y lo que era una botella pequeña de lubricante, era la misma marca que él había comprado aquella vez en la farmacia. Botella que duro solo un par de día de tantas veces que la había usado para masturbarse con TaeMin. MinHo sintió una sacudida de excitación ante el recordatorio.

— ¿En qué piensas? Estas rojo, MinMin. —TaeMin se acercó hasta él rodeándole la cintura, la sonrisa siempre estaba ahí intacta dándole consuelo. — ¿Quieres...?

— Sí, sí. Quiero, solo no sé cómo hacerlo.

— Yo tampoco sé cómo, pero he visto unos videos porno. —Los hombros de TaeMin se encogieron un poco ante las palabras, MinHo pasó los brazos por ellos queriendo más contacto— ¿Has visto alguno?

— Nop, no he visto. — Aquello era casi verdad.

— ¿En serio? ¿Nada?

— Bueno, solo un video. Pero fue algo extraño y tuve que sacarlo.

MinHo lo recordaba, lo vio por accidente queriendo encontrar algo para aprender o lo que sea. Pero el video fue horrible y salvaje. Lo saco y no volvió a entrar a ninguna página porno. Negó con la cabeza sin darle mucha importancia, TaeMin no exigió nada más. Gracias a los santos, no opinó nada. Su novio debía estar igual de nervioso que él, solo que TaeMin podía esconderlo mejor.

Bajo la cabeza observando a TaeMin, quien tenía los ojos miel brillantes llenos de expectativa. MinHo sonrió inclinándose un poco más para rozar los labios con los de TaeMin. Sintió el cálido aliento golpear su boca, una pequeña corriente de electricidad golpeó sus testículos y su pene se sacudió. Maldijo soltando una risita, TaeMin alzó una ceja y él negó.

La boca abultada de TaeMin presionó contra la suya, ajustó los brazos alrededor de su cuello empujándolo contra él cuando el ligero pinchazo de una mordida le hizo entre abrir su boca en una clara invitación a su interior húmedo. Los brazos de TaeMin apretaron su cintura y la lengua rozó con la suya empezando un lento pero húmedo beso.

Con los meses los besos fueron cada vez mejor, ahora MinHo sabía que ambos eran buenos besando. Y los besos franceses eran una delicia caliente. Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir las cálidas manos de TaeMin meterse bajo su remera, su propia lengua golpeaba la cavidad ajena saboreando la limonada. Ambos gimieron cuando las caderas se golpearon mutuamente, MinHo sintió la erección palpable de TaeMin contra su muslo, y seguramente TaeMin podía apreciar la circunferencia de la suya. Apenas un beso y ellos estaban duro. MinHo empezaba a sentir todo su cuerpo caliente y la ropa estorbaba queriéndola fuera de su cuerpo. Pero a la misma vez estaba nervioso, las manos le sudaban y sus piernas eran gelatina recién hecha.

TaeMin fue el primero en separarse, tomo una respiración en busca de aire calmandose un poco. Su pecho subía y bajaba, y su lengua recorrió su labio húmedo chupandolo.

— Cómo... ¿Cómo quieres ir primero? —MinHo contuvo un gemido al notar las mejilla rojas de TaeMin, y como las palabras dichas fueron apenas un susurro lleno de expectativa y de timidez a la misma vez.

¿Cómo lo quería? Diablos, no lo sabía. Y Tampoco lo había pensado mucho. Tuvo algunas fantasías con TaeMin sobre él y muy dentro de su cuerpo. Como también las tuvo al revés, siendo MinHo quien se adentraba al cuerpo de su novio. Así que la pregunta de cómo lo quería, no sabía muy bien cómo responderla.

— No sé, tal vez ¿tú primero? Has visto los videos, te debe ser más fácil.

— ¿Estás seguro? No tengo problema de estar abajo.

Repaso los dedos sobre el rostro crema de TaeMin, quien cerró los ojos disfrutando del tacto. MinHo pensó y sí, estaba seguro que quería a TaeMin arriba suyo. TaeMin siempre fue el que daba los primeros pasos llenándolo de confianza. TaeMin fue quien empezó con la tonta idea de dejarle papeles de colores con frases como su admirador secreto. TaeMin fue el primero en decirle que debían conocerse, fue el primero en pedirle una cita. TaeMin fue el primer chico que lo hizo sentirse importante, guapo. Sin olvidar que fue el primero en decirle que quería más de ellos como pareja, quería dar ese paso ¿y por qué no dejar que TaeMin sea el primero en tomar su primera vez? MinHo estaba más que seguro que eso es lo que quería. Quería que TaeMin sea el primero de todas sus cosas. Ese chico atrevido que siempre lo animaba a superarse y tener valor en sí mismo, quien lo ayudó a dejar un poco su timidez y tener la confianza necesaria.

— No. Digo, sí. Quiero que estés arriba. —Soltó una risita sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo el calor inundar su rostro y caer por su cuello.

TaeMin se rió también, pero sin son de burla. Más bien él estaba igual de nervioso. TaeMin asintió colocándose apenas de puntas para sellar las palabras en un suave beso entre ambos. Lo fue empujando sin soltarlo hasta la cama. Sus piernas tocaron el colchón y se sentó sobre este. Alzó la vista hacia su novio quien estaba igual de rojo, TaeMin le sonrió sacándose primero la remera.

El cuerpo de TaeMin era delgado y largo, al igual que el suyo. Ninguno de los dos tenía demasiada musculatura. Tal vez lo único diferente era la estatura, pero del resto ambos eran casi iguales, salvo el color de piel, pero aquello que importaba. TaeMin se detuvo dubitativo, MinHo se apresuró y al igual que él se quitó la remera para que no tuviera vergüenza de su cuerpo. TaeMin no debía tener ningún tipo de vergüenza, su abdomen con un poco de grasa a causa de toda la comida chatarra que ingería era lindo, cosa que no diría en voz alta si quería seguir con vida.

MinHo se empujó a la cama recostándose sobre las muchas almohadas que fueron un soporte para su espalda, TaeMin apoyo la rodilla en el colchón subiéndose encima de él, metiéndose entre sus piernas lo observaba con cierto brillo de lujuria en sus pupilas. MinHo trago saliva, aquello iba a suceder, lo harían. Y no podía esperar demasiado, pero debía ser paciente. TaeMin volvió nuevamente a su boca en un beso más frenético, sus dientes chocaron con torpeza cosa que hizo reír a ambos y separarse. MinHo apretó los bíceps de TaeMin acariciando sus brazos, envolvió estos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo para un beso igual de salvaje pero con más cuidado.

La mano de TaeMin se posó sobre su abdomen plano acariciando su pecho, rozó con los dedos un pezón y suspiró. Mordisqueo el labio abultado de su novio buscando su lengua para otro caliente y húmedo. Su botón marrón fue apretado, los dedos tiraron de este y MinHo solo pudo gemir alzando la cadera para rozarse contra el cuerpo de TaeMin.

— ¿Puedo chuparlos, MinMin?

Su cabeza se agitó afirmativamente, lo quería. Quería que TaeMin pusiera su boca en cualquier parte de él. El pensamiento de la boca de TaeMin sobre su pene mando una sacudida de placer por su espina dorsal. Ellos aún no habían llegado a tanto. No habían practicado sexo oral ¿TaeMin lo haría? Dios, MinHo no sabía si podía soportar demasiado. La tela de sus jeans que cubría su erección empezaba a colocarse húmeda. Estaba expulsado liquido pre seminal, y TaeMin apenas lo había tocado, si TaeMin llegaba a practicarle sexo oral sería la muerte de MinHo.

Cualquier pensamiento se esfumó cuando la lengua burlona golpeó su pezón, MinHo gimió llevando instintivamente la mano sobre la cabellera rubia, se mordió el labio sintiendo algo de pudor de todos aquellos ruidos que salían de su boca. TaeMin algunas veces había jugado con sus pezones y descubrió que estos eran sensibles como la mierda. MinHo se removió y TaeMin lo complació frotando ambas erecciones juntas.

— Ahm.... MinHo.

La respiración de TaeMin golpeó su boca, MinHo lo observó reflejándose a sí mismo en aquellos ojos mieles brillantes. Sabía que la mirada de TaeMin era igual que la suya. Ambos borrachos de la excitación intentando tener relaciones sexuales por primera vez. TaeMin le sonrió, MinHo se apresuró a desabrochar los pantalones de TaeMin. Ambos se separaron para quitarse las molestas prendas, y por primera vez desde que empezaron a salir, ellos estaban desnudos uno frente al otro.

La mirada de MinHo recorrió cada pedacito de piel que alcanzaba a ver, TaeMin se aferró a las mantas, seguramente con timidez. MinHo sentía lo mismo, pero se negaba a hacer algo estúpido como cubrirse con las mantas, no debía tener vergüenza de TaeMin. Sus cuerpo estaban desarrollándose, sus cuerpo eran como el de cualquier otro adolescente, con un poco de grasa por la comida chatarra, planos, con poca musculatura. Y a la misma vez eran diferentes. Donde MinHo tenía vello, TaeMin no. Recordaba aquella vez que TaeMin le confesó que le daba algo de celos el camino feliz del abdomen de MinHo. En aquella ocasión se rió diciéndole que seguramente era genética o algo así.

MinHo le confesó que amaba su abdomen suave, y aunque él no tuviera vello estaba bien. Porque eran diferentes entre sí, y MinHo lo amaba.

Antes que TaeMin dijera algo, lo atrajo para poder besarlo. Con aquello su novio tomó un poco más de confianza volviendo a su posición. TaeMin tomó su erección dándole un apretón, rozó el pulgar sobre el eje presionando, sacándole un gemido de sus labios mientras lo besaba.

— Ah, mierda. Déjame buscar el lubricante y los condones, MinHo.

TaeMin se bajó de la cama agarrando los productos que había dejado sobre el escritorio, volvió sin demorar nada y se sentó a su lado.

— TaeMin, no tengas miedo. —Su voz salió rasposa por lo que carraspeo sonriendo a su novio para darle valor.

— No quiero lastimarte, quiero que se sienta bien. Pero seguramente va a doler, MinMin ¿quieres continuar? —Con cada palabra dicha, TaeMin fue metiéndose entre sus piernas largas, se arrodillo dejando los condones a su lado y abrió la botellita de lubricante sin apartar la vista de él. — Esta bien si no hacemos todo.

— No, no. Está bien, va a doler, ya lo sé. Pero sé que me cuidaras. —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más, sintió calor y un aleteo en su abdomen.

— Te amo y estoy nervioso como la mierda. —Los labios de TaeMin picotearon los suyos. — Perdón si duele mucho.

MinHo negó, iba a doler. Lo sabía, había leído que dolía la primera vez, y siempre sentiría algo de dolor. Pero luego se sentiría bien. Al menos eso decía toda la chorrada de información que estuvo leyendo todo ese tiempo en internet. TaeMin frotó sus dedos con el espeso líquido, se agachó a darle un beso al mismo tiempo que abría sus piernas y su novio buscaba aquel lugar cerrado.

Dios, él estaba nervioso. Pero debía relajarse, aguantar un poco de dolor hasta que esos dedos lo estiraran.

El primer dedo ejerció presión, MinHo se tensó y TaeMin lo beso con más ansias. Lo estaba distrayendo y él malditamente debía relajarse. La lengua de TaeMin busco su cavidad y gimió sintiendo la quemadura caliente en su parte baja.

_Mierda, mierda._

Aquello era incomodo pero no dolía tanto, tal vez solo un dedo no era nada.

Sus pensamientos fueron correctos cuando al poco tiempo TaeMin adentro otro y se quejó.

— Mierda, Taem. —Se mordió el labio cerrando los ojos, aquello si fue doloroso. Cuando sintió que TaeMin quería retirar los dedos, lo detuvo —. No los saques, solo sigue, ya pasara.

— ¿Seguro? —TaeMin frunció el ceño, una ligera línea marcaba el ceño entre sus cejas. MinHo asintió y se removió animándolo —. Está bien, solo dí cuando se vuelve muy incómodo. Creo que debería agregar otro dedo más.

TaeMin con la mano libre tomó su erección que lloraba por atención, el pre semen había hecho un desastre en todo su pene ensuciandolo. La mano de TaeMin se embarro pero aquello fue poca de importancia cuando empezó a masturbarlo con lentitud, al igual que sus dedos, que se incrustaban dentro de él.

— Si encuentro la próstata dicen que se siente muy bien, pero no sé dónde está. —La risa de TaeMin lo calmó, cuando su chico empezaba a hablar sin parar era sinónimo de nerviosismo —. Te ves muy bien, MinMin. Estas lleno de sudor y tu rostro está rojo.

— Tae... TaeMin, Dios. No digas esas ¡Ah! Mierda, mierda. —MinHo se tensó gimiendo con fuerza, una sacudida golpeó su cuerpo y su pene tomo grosor. — Joder, qué fue eso, H-hazlo otra... vez.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Esto?

_Dios, sí. Eso se sentía malditamente bien._

— Mierda ¿tan bien se siente?

Asintió con la cabeza sin poder formular mucho más, TaeMin tenía tres dedos dentro de su cuerpo golpeando el lugar correcto. Los dedos de sus pies se enrollaron y gimió agarrándose de las mantas.

— Creo que ya está... Dios, Taem, amor.

Los dedos salieron de su interior, una sensación de vacio lo atravesó sintiéndose horrible, cuando su cuerpo ansiaba ser llenado ¿así se sentiría siempre? MinHo iba a perder la jodida cabeza.

— Mierda, me tiembla la mano. —Observó a TaeMin romper el envoltorio metálico, MinHo quería ayudar y calmarlo, pero su cuerpo era una gelatina. — Bien... Mierda... en verdad lo haremos.

Ambos se rieron a la misma vez, TaeMin lo beso entre risas. MinHo devolvió el beso de igual manera. Ambos eran un par de idiotas adolescente que se reían en las ocasiones menos oportunas. MinHo rodeo el cuerpo de su chico en un abrazo. TaeMin se sentía cálido y sudoroso. Su piel perlaba ante la escasa luz, él era hermoso y lo amaba. Todo descarado y torpe cuando la situación era demasiado para ambos.

Ambos conectaron la mirada, se sonrieron y se besaron lánguidamente dejando que TaeMin entrara dentro de él, MinHo se quejó y TaeMin se detuvo. Cuando se calmó recorrió otro tramo, MinHo se aferró a la espalda de su novio sin dejar de besarlo. TaeMin lo apresó contra el colchón dejando caer su peso, y MinHo amo cada sensación abrumadora.

Sus ojos picaron en las esquinas reteniendo las estúpidas lágrimas ¿en serio se pondría a llorar?

— No, no ¿te lastime? ¿duele? —MinHo negó con la cabeza tomando una respiración, cuando TaeMin quiso salir se aferró a él, con las piernas envuelta en su cintura lo empujó metiéndolo completamente dentro — ¡Maldición! Dios, por qué hiciste eso, MinHo.

La voz de TaeMin salió como un gruñido animal, la voz rota de excitación sacudió su cuerpo con placer. Las entrañas de MinHo se agitaron, su pene tembló y solo pudo gemir.

— Duele un poco... pero no me lastimaste. —El pulgar de TaeMin rozó su mejilla, le sonrió dejándole un beso en su nariz abrazándolo, se recostó sobre él escondiéndose en su cuello donde succiono un pedazo de piel.

— Si te soy sincero, MinMin. No creo aguantar mucho. —MinHo entendía, él se sentía igual a punto de explotar —. Te sientes malditamente caliente.

La cadera de TaeMin se empujó sin darle opción de hablar. MinHo lo sabía, él se sentía jodidamente igual, lleno de placer y calor. 

Se aferró a la espalda de su novio acariciando toda la piel expuesta para él, sus manos recorrieron la espalda, los brazos y el pecho de TaeMin, jugó con sus pezones apretandolos y con su lengua cada vez que se besaban. Toco todo lo que pudo, apretó sus muslos a su alrededor cuando los embates se sentía bien y duros, TaeMin había dejado de ser suave, el subidón de excitación lo arrimo a acelerar las caderas y así es como MinHo lo ansiaba. El miembro de TaeMin golpeaba dentro, golpeaba su próstata y conectaba cada nervio haciendo que sus neuronas explotaran de puro éxtasis.

Los gemidos de TaeMin eran ásperos contra su oído, sinónimo de que estaba malditamente disfrutando lo que estaban haciendo.

— Mierda, TaeMin. Yo... —MinHo se tensó teniendo que tomar su erección y sacudirla, el orgasmo estaba ahí, a nada de explotar.

— Lo sé, yo... estoy casi.

Los ojos dorados de TaeMin recorrieron su cuerpo hasta posarse donde estaba masturbándose, lo observó relamerse los labios y jadear entre gruñidos y embates. Dios, aquella intensidad era de otro mundo. MinHo reclamó su boca alzando las caderas, encorvando la espalda se corrió manchando su mano y parte del pecho de su novio. TaeMin no espero demasiado, un empujón mas y fue lo que necesito para correrse dentro del condón cuando las paredes anales de MinHo se apretaron a su alrededor.

Ambos gimieron fuerte, cada uno escucho el lloriqueo de placer de cada uno. TaeMin se arrodillo pegando ambos pechos juntos, no importaba si se manchaba. Su respiración era pesada y MinHo lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Oh, Dios. Me siento un flan.

La risita de TaeMin fue divertida y lánguida. Su novio le beso el cuello y de apoco se retiró de su interior. MinHo gimió ante la sensibilidad, se cubrió el rostro respirando cansado, sus piernas eran un lío de tembleque sin fuerza alguna.

¿Así se sentía tener sexo? ¿Aquella euforia, ese dolor por todas partes, el cansancio y la felicidad abrumadora? Porque si era así, estaba un poco arrepentido de haber tardado tanto en tenerlo, pero a la misma vez sabía que ellos se tomaron su tiempo para estar listo y tener aquella confianza entre ambos, lo que hizo el acto aún más memorable.

— ¿En qué piensas, MinMin?

TaeMin se recostó a su lado, el condón se había ido y ahora estaba desnudo a su lado metiéndose entre sus brazos, recostando la cabeza en su pecho. MinHo lo envolvió lleno de felicidad.

— Que te amo y esto fue genial. —Picoteo los labios de TaeMin cuando este le entregó su boca. — No puedo describirlo.

— Lo sé, me siento como wow y con mucha hambre. —Ambos se rieron y se acurrucaron, los dedos de TaeMin jugueteaban en su abdomen delineando el vello que estaba situado justamente ahí.

— ¿Quedó pizza, no?

— Sip, pero quiero estar acurrucado contigo un rato más, MinMin.

MinHo asintió queriendo lo mismo, los párpados de TaeMin se cerraron y se aferró a su cintura metiéndose bajo su cuello. Ellos descansarían, comerían y seguramente volverían a intentarlo. Esta vez MinHo quería experimentar la sensación de estar dentro de TaeMin, y sabía que TaeMin querría lo mismo y no se lo negaría.

Estaba feliz que ambos pudieran compartir algo tan íntimo, y que más felicidad le daba compartir esto con él, con ese chico atrevido y tierno a la misma vez que amaba profundamente. 

Y todo aquello había empezado por unos simples papeles de colores. 


	6. Extra;TaeMin

La primera vez que se percató de la existencia de Choi MinHo fue el primer día de clases, a primera hora de la mañana cuando todos debían presentarse frente a cada estudiante, explicando de que secundaria provenían, las aspiraciones que tenían de la preparatoria y la misma mierda de siempre cuando empezabas un curso nuevo, y que a nadie en particular le interesaba todo aquello. Pero a los profesores le parecía interesante soltar el currículum escolar. 

Entonces había sido el turno de Choi MinHo. Ojos grandes que eran cubiertos por unos lentes de pasta negra, rulos rebeldes, alto, moreno, algo desgarbado y _tímido._ TaeMin pudo deducirlo cuando al chico se le colorearon las mejillas de rosa productor de la timidez o la vergüenza empezando a hablar frente a todos esos alumnos igual de perdidos que él.

Lindo, pensó TaeMin aquel día.

.

La primera semana de preparatoria pasaba sin pena ni gloria, TaeMin no era un vago. No, TaeMin cumplía con todas sus tareas, participaba en clase los justo y necesario, trataba de no llamar la atención y que nadie empezara a hablar sobre él. Pero claro, él era Lee TaeMin alias: Mírame, aquí estoy.

TaeMin no era precisamente de bajo perfil, mucho menos cuando conoció a Key, un chico rubio extremadamente llamativo, elegante y que le gustaba vestirse a la moda. Se sentaba dos asientos detrás de que él, después de charlar un par de veces, ellos empezaron a sentarse juntos.

Entonces la segunda semana de clases TaeMin apareció con el cabello platinado, Key había sido partícipe de aquella locura. TaeMin recibió miradas y pensó: _Hola, Corea. Actualízate. Los adolescentes de pintan el cabello de colores, duh._

Por supuesto que las miradas no se hicieron esperar, sobre todos los profesores parecían todos unos remilgados.

Aquel día en clase sintió los ojos de cierto chico con anteojos que lo observaba, TaeMin le había devuelto la mirada. Choi MinHo; como recordaba que se llamaba, esquivo la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Lindo, volvió a pensar TaeMin.

.

El mes pasaba rápido para TaeMin, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba sentado frente a una hoja de examen. Examen por el cual no había estudiado, porque mierda; examen sorpresa a la vista.

Y sí, TaeMin no era estúpido. Pero los exámenes sorpresa eran una mierda y cuando empezó a leer las preguntas supo que las respuestas eran fáciles, en algún lugar de su cabeza estaban las respuesta para cada estúpida pregunta ¿pero qué pasaba? Estaba en blanco.

Bien, el examen fue mal. TaeMin no tenía que esperar a que el profesor lo corrigiera. Excusándose para ir al baño, se mojó el rostro mirándose frente al espejo. Poco después Choi MinHo hizo presencia, TaeMin lo observó por varios segundos, MinHo le esquivó la mirada metiéndose en uno de los cubículos, cerrando la puerta tras él.

A pesar de que compartían la misma clase, no compartían momentos juntos. Cada uno iba por su lado. TaeMin lo observaba de vez en cuando, siempre pegado a un chico de cabellos castaños y demasiado ruidoso. Aquellos chicos parecían tan diferentes entre sí, pero siempre permaneciendo juntos.

Hizo una mueca mirando el reflejo que el espejo le enseñaba ¿qué pensaba Choi MinHo de él?

.

Para completar el look platinado Key le había dicho que estaba de moda cortarse la ceja, TaeMin lo miró con cara de _¿y?_ pero claro, estaba hablando con Kim Kibum. Entonces un día llegó a la escuela con dos cortes perfectamente hechos en la ceja derecha. Y como era de esperarse los comentarios surgieron por arte de magia.

_Parece un matón. Dicen que pertenece a una pandilla. ¿El chico rubio? Es su novio._

Hey, y todo eso por una ceja con cortes, perfecto.

¿Y que Key era su novio? Era la frutilla de la torta. Totalmente hilarante.

En la hora del almuerzo ocupó la mesa habitualmente, totalmente divertido con la situación. A TaeMin ya no le importaba ser el centro de atención, había pasado la secundaria soportando comentarios mordaces sobre su aparecían. Al parecer llevar el cabello largo y ser delgado era sinónimo de: Afeminado.

Estupideces.

Por eso TaeMin simplemente se encogía de hombros y al diablo, los individuos con un cacahuete de cerebro siempre hablarían, así seas el estudiante con mejor promedio en la escuela.

TaeMin se reía de algo que Key le había dicho, en ello, TaeMin giró la cabeza para echar un vistazo alrededor y se topó con unos ojos grandes observándolo. La mirada de MinHo se desvió al mismo instante. TaeMin frunció los labios volviendo a la conversación que se desarrollaba en la mesa.

No era la primera vez que MinHo lo observa a escondidas, y tampoco era la primera vez que TaeMin se percataba de aquello. Desvariando por los recuerdos de su mente, se percató que también miraba mucho a MinHo.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

.

Un día TaeMin sentado en el escritorio de su cuarto navegaba por Facebook, había recibido algunas solicitudes de amistad y mientras las aceptaba, un perfil en particular le fue recomendado. TaeMin curioso entro y ¡uala! Choi MinHo apareció a través de internet. TaeMin se mordió el labio sintiendo una agitación en el estómago _¿qué diablos?_ Pensó.

El chico tenía su perfil público, así que TaeMin deslizó el mouse por el perfil de su compañero de clases. Choi MinHo no tenía mucho, algunas fotos y algunas obligaciones compartidas. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta había llegado al final del muro de MinHo y TaeMin se asustó ¿por qué se había tomado el tiempo de stalkear a su compañero?

Nervioso por la hazaña bajo la pantalla de la laptop recostandose sobre el asiento del escritorio.

Mierda, algo raro le estaba pasando.

.

" _Te gusta, idiota"_

Fueron las palabras de Key; su mejor amigo, confidente y estilista personal.

¿Le gustaba Choi MinHo?

TaeMin desvió la mirada al chico de anteojos, MinHo se encontraba concentrado escribiendo en una libreta. TaeMin inspeccionó el perfil de su rostro, desde la punta de su cabello hasta la definida barbilla. Su estómago se revolvió y TaeMin cerró los ojos un segundo para recomponer lo que sea que le sucedía cuando miraba a Choi MinHo. Cuando volvió a mirar a Key, este tenía una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro.

 _Jodete;_ le dijo.

.

La idea de Key fue tantear el terreno, como lo había llamado. Primero tenía que saber si Choi MinHo también estaba interesado en él.

_"TaeMin, no puedes confesarte a alguien si no sabes que por lo menos sabe de tu existencia. Lo único que hacen eso son los idiotas. Jamás perdería mi dignidad de aquella manera"_

Y le hizo caso a su amigo, aunque creía que MinHo sabía de su existencia.

.

El primer papel fue amarillo, agradeció el nuevo post-it que su madre compró esa mañana. Mientras escribía con una caligrafía decente en el papel, sus mejillas ardieron y su boca se secó. 

Dios, era ridículo.

¿En serio uno se ponía sensible cuando alguien le gustaba? TaeMin no recordaba que se sonrojara con facilidad. Pero cada vez que este chico en particular llegaba a su mente, algo pasaba con él. _Tan extraño._

A escondidas, vigilando que el corredor estuviera vacío deslizó el papel en el casillero de MinHo. Tomó una respiración y salió disparado al baño para encerrarse en uno de los cubículos, se sentó en la tapa del inodoro cubriéndose el rostro, pensando en las palabras que había trazado.

_"Hey, eres muy lindo"_

Dios, ridículo.

Ridículo.

Malditamente ridículo.

.

El post-it se fue acabando en conjunto con el mes de clases. Key dijo: Es hora TaeMin.

No estaba muy seguro ¿ya tendría que dar la cara? ¿era el momento adecuado para decirle a Choi MinHo que era su admirado y –acosador-? Su corazón martillaba frenéticamente. En la nota de aquel día había dejado su número telefónico. Si MinHo tenía la mínima curiosidad llamaría ¿y si no llamaba? Dios, eso podría ser posible. Estaba la posibilidad de que MinHo no llamara y chau plan de conquista.

TaeMin enterró el rostro en la almohada. Acostado en la cama rodó por esta hasta cubrirse con las mantas, se envolvió queriendo desaparecer todos aquellos sentimientos y pensamientos sobre Choi MinHo.

Y el teléfono empezó a sonar.

Y TaeMin quedó estático escuchándolo.

Mierda, mierda.

Atendió ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?

La voz se coló por el altavoz y la estúpida estampida de mariposas golpeó su estómago. TaeMin rodó los ojos y contestó de la única manera que conocía. Con la confianza al cien por ciento.

.

Una cita.

Oh, Dios mio.

Una jodida cita con Choi MinHo.

.

La playa no era su lugar favorito, pero hizo todo el esfuerzo para estar tranquilo. La playa no era el problema. El problema era que estaba tan nervioso, las manos le sudaban y Key le molestaba. 

¿Y qué hacía key ahí con él? Su amigo no solo estaba a su lado para el apoyo moral, quería investigar al mejor amigo del chico que le gustaba porque ¡uala! A key le gustaba JongHyun, menuda casualidad.

Entonces eso se convirtió en una clase de cita doble.

Mientras key estaba a su lado, TaeMin comprobó su teléfono móvil. Por si las jodidas casualidades de la vida MinHo decidía cancelar, y que nadie lo permitiera. Eso sería como una patada a los testículos de TaeMin, que se iría a encerrar y llorar por toda una década con el corazón roto.

Pero no. Mente positiva se dijo. Diablo ¿desde cuándo era tan pesimista? ¿Acaso que alguien te gustaba te colocaba en una posición de idiota con pensamientos idiotas y hacía cosas idiotas?

TaeMin se tranquilizó, cerró los ojos diez segundos tomando una larga respiración y cuando los abrió ahí estaba Choi MinHo con pasos torpes yendo hacia él.

Y TaeMin se quiso derretir de lo guapo que era su chico.

Porque hola, Choi MinHo ya era su chico.

.

El cálido sol empezaba a esconderse. TaeMin se sentía como una nube azucarada donde todos sus pensamientos eran rosas y brillantes. Key se había ido con JongHyun. Choi MinHo estaba a su lado, tan galante con aquellas ropas. Se mordió el labio mirando a la banda que tocaba en el escenario ¡Incluso estaba peinado! Tenía la sospecha que todo ese paquete de modernidad fue producto del mejor amigo de MinHo. TaeMin no se quejaba, creía que MinHo se veía estupendo hasta con el aburrido uniforme escolar.

Dejando de ser cobarde le tomo la mano, dijo alguna estupidez que salió de su boca.

En ese momento su cerebro no estaba en todas sus funciones, así que perdonenlo. No todos los días te tomabas de la mano y tenías una cita con el chico que te gustaba.

O tal vez era un adolescente exagerando toda la situación, porque la edad y pensamientos idiotas y todas esas cosas que te pasaban cuando tenías quince años.

.

TaeMin terminó esa tarde besando a Choi MinHo.

Y. Oh. Dios. Mío.

Sus piernas eran como gelatinas.

Y los labios de MinHo eran suaves como la miel.

Uh, uh.

Se avergonzó ante el pensamiento tan ridículo, sonrió cuando ambos se alejaron con las mejillas sonrojadas.

TaeMin lo observó con fascinación y pensó: Lindo. 


End file.
